Triplets!
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Post Big Time Baby Mystery. A series of oneshots that cover every couple years of development for Kendall and Logan's triplets. Kogan, Jarlos.
1. Year One

In the middle of the night of a weekday, most of the Palm Woods was sleeping peacefully, except for the bit of fussing coming from apartment 2J. Big Time Rush still lived there, yet the fate of the actual band was up in the air currently since having the triplets turned a lot of their fan base away. Gustavo had a feeling it would happen and there was nothing anybody could do, but Kendall and Logan didn't mind. They were settling into their new life as a family and doing pretty well, aside from the baby boy's weak immune system.

"Ohhh, gosh…" Logan held Kendall Junior in his arms and took his temperature through the ear. "He has a fever _again._"

Kendall Senior, who sat in a rocking chair with bottles in both of the girls' mouths, looked up at Logan and winced. "Just give him some medicine."

"Well yeah I will," Logan said. He put down the thermometer on a table and took a bottle of baby cold relief. With one hand, he measured out a little bit into a syringe and tipped it into KJ's mouth. "Ohh, poor baby. Why you gotta keep getting sick? I don't understand." Logan watched the boy take the medicine with a crinkly grimace, breaking his heart all the way. Kendall Junior was constantly getting sick and it really upset Logan. He began to sniffle.

"Ohhh, Logan, it's okay," Kendall coed. "He's fighting the bugs off and getting stronger or something."

Lower lip quivering, Logan set the syringe down and held KJ with both hands. He rocked him gently and put tiny kisses on his forehead. Meanwhile the girls suckled the rest of the milk in the bottles and stopped feeding. "Done?" Kendall whispered to the babies. He removed the nipples from their mouths and set the bottles down on the changing table. He slowly got up and put the babies in their cribs. Logan was still cradling KJ in his arms, looking at his son with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Logie…" Kendall cooed. He stepped away from the cribs and approached Logan. The baby fussed and whined within his arms, obviously aggravated and grumpy acting.

"What do I do?" Logan sighed as his forehead crumpled up tightly with worry.

"Give him to me," Kendall suggested. Logan nodded and handed the baby over to the father, who cradled him and rocked side to side.

"Awww, what's wrong little man?" Kendall whispered. KJ made bubbles with his lips and cooed at his father. "You gonna be a good little baby and get some sleep? You'll feel better." Slowly Kendall wobbled back and forth with the baby supported in his arms. There was a special connection between Kendall and his son which wasn't there with the girls. KJ reached out both of his arms towards his namesake and tightened his teeny, tiny little fists. "What do you want, KJ?" He stuck out a finger and let the baby grip onto it.

"He's so cute," Logan said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He faced Kendall and watched him rock the baby. KJ held onto his father's finger like a life preserver, closing his eyes slowly.

"Logie, sing him a lullaby," Kendall said with a smile.

"I don't know any lullabies," Logan shyly peeped. He giggled wide eyed at his husband.

"Just do one. It'll help to hear his mommy singing, I'm sure."

"Mmmmm…let's see…" The dark-haired boy cleared his throat. "Hush little baby, don't say a word…but he can't say words anyway."

"Uggh, Logie, come on it's not hard." Kendall laughed, still rocking KJ in his arms. The baby was starting to doze off but then he opened his eyes up and started to whine.

"Ohh, noo noooo," Logan cried. Desperation overtook him and he freaked out a little. "Don't cry, baby. Ummm…ummm," he cleared his throat and began to sing better. "Hush little baby, don't be sad."

Then Kendall interjected with, "Sleep soon, so Logan can blow your dad." He cracked up but Logan rolled his eyes and tutted. "Come on, Kendall."

"What? It's true!" He looked at the baby, who was finally starting to fall asleep. Kendall smiled over at Logan for a second and eyed KJ again. "There we go," he whispered. "Let's put him in the crib, okay?" They both walked over to the blue crib and laid Kendall Junior into it. He pulled a little blanket around him and patted his head. Logan leaned down into it and kissed the baby on the forehead, then came back up and took Kendall's hand.

"Takes daddy's touch," Logan said.

"Yep," Kendall agreed. He squeezed Logan's fingers and left the nursery. They walked down the hallway and went into their bedroom, which was nice and clean and ready for the parents to go to bed. Logan slipped out of his shorts and shirt so that he was only in boxer briefs. Kendall got completely naked and slipped into bed. "Come to bed, mama," he said naughtily.

"Mmmmmhmmhmmm," Logan growled, blushing, and jumped into the bed next to him. "My perfect amazing hubby!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said. He put his arms around Logan and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry about Junior; he'll be fine."

"I feel like I'm not doing a good enough job," Logan sighed while Kendall kissed at his neck over and over. "Like I'm failing him or something."

"Baaah, don't say that," Kendall said. He ran his tongue along one side of Logan's jaw and the dark haired boy giggled. "He's gonna do just fine."

"Mmm…I guess," Logan huffed now. Kendall kissed him a few more times on the neck and slowly straddled on top of him. He put his palms down on the pillow to support himself, one on each side of Logan's face. Logan looked up at his husband and smiled. Kendall was sporting a fairly firm boner that bumped up against Logan's stomach.

"The babies are fine," Kendall reassured him. "You worry too much."

"I _always _worry too much," Logan sighed.

"It's fine. I kinda like that about you."

"You do?"

"Yep!" Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan right on the lips. Their lips smacked together loudly for a second but then Logan looked sad once more. "Baby?" Kendall asked. "What now?"

"KJ's gonna be sick for his first birthday," he groaned.

"Aww, he won't even remember it. You gotta calm down."

"I guess you're right."

"C'mon, just try to relax. He'll be better in the morning."

* * *

When the next day rolled around, Kendall Junior _was _feeling much better. Logan got up early and went to check on all of them, only to find that KJ's fever was down and he was smiling more.

"There's my little boy!" Logan cooed as he coddled the baby in his arms. "You doing better? Huh? Yeah? Okay, okay, you need a change." He took KJ over to the changing table and swapped out the nasty diaper for a new one. Both of the girls must have heard him and they started to fuss, so he finished up with the boy and returned him to the crib.

"You need changes, too?" Logan asked the girls, who of course didn't answer but acted like they were uncomfortable down there, so he took them separately to the table and gave them all new diapers. "There," he said. "So who's hungry? Mama will be right back."

He left them in their respectable cribs and went out to the kitchen to prepare bottles. It wasn't even 6am yet, so nobody else was up. He worked as quietly and quickly as possible to make the formula. As he was walking back to the bedroom he saw Kendall heading down the hallway. He waved the bottles silently and slipped into the nursery. Kendall followed and closed the door behind.

"How are they doing?" he whispered.

"Good," Logan said. He handed on bottle to his husband and said, "here."

Kendall went to the boy and lifted him out of his crib. "Hey buddy! How ya doin'?" KJ made little giggle noises and held onto his dad. "You want some of this amazing bottle that your mama made for you?" He began to feed Kendall Junior as Logan wrestled with the girls. They were being fussy as usual, but once he got them to take to the nipples they calmed down and did alright.

"You look sexy bent over that crib," Kendall said.

"Don't use that word around the babies," Logan hissed, looking at Elizabeth while he held the bottle for her.

"Oh. Sorry. Just thought well, it's a great view." Kendall, still keeping his son in his arms, slowly walked up behind Logan and pressed his crotch against the cute little ass that stuck in the air. Logan let out a tiny moan upon contact.

"Don't do that," he groaned. "Gotta feed the babies."

"Maybe when we're done giving them the bottles, I can give you a bottle. Do you want that?"

Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall and smiled wickedly. "You've been hornier since I had them," he remarked.

"You're just such a se…such a _hot_ mama."

"You're a hot daddy, too."


	2. Year Three

**Year Three**

Their time at the Palm Woods was now up, and everyone was scattered for a little while. Kendall, Logan, the triplets and Mama Knight went to a temporary apartment while James and Carlos were at an extended stay hotel. Katie had gone back to Minnesota to live with her father, since she lost all interest in Hollywood after Big Time Rush fell apart.

Right, Big Time Rush fell apart. Everyone knew it was going to happen and it slowly disbanded. Gustavo didn't really blame them and he was still happy for kick starting his career once more. He moved onto another boy band and was doing quite well, and Big Time Rush _was _still making money. The boys raked in a decent amount of dough each month, but they still needed jobs, so Kendall started another band while Carlos and James pursued acting careers. Logan was more than busy taking care of the babies with Mama Knight.

Speaking of the babies, Elizabeth and Katherine were really starting to talk now. They were best friends and they caused a decent amount of trouble together, but Kendall Junior mostly only mumbled. It worried Logan a lot, but the pediatrician claimed that often times younger siblings would let the older ones do all the talking.

"But they're the same age," Logan said.

"Yes, but a natural pecking order has placed Kendall Junior last."

It was very difficult for Logan to watch KJ's development. At first he suspected autism or something similar, since he was often in his own little world and did not play well with the girls, but the doctors affirmed him that he was perfectly normal developmentally. Unfortunately his constitution just wasn't so good and he got sick quite often.

He looked just like his dad, though, with a little head of blond hair, strong eyebrows and a large nose. His eyes were green with hints are light brown around the edges and he had sweet dimples like both of his parents. The girls on the other hand, had sandy, wavy hair that was growing extremely fast and was already to their shoulders. They looked more like Logan in the face, with square jaws and light chocolate eyes. Katherine was always very chatty and she was extremely close to Logan. Even though she loved to be with Elizabeth, nothing compared to snuggling with mom.

One day, while Kendall was working on new material with his band mate Dustin and Logan was playing with the kids, Gustavo stopped by with good news. As soon as the front door to the temporary apartment opened, Katherine and Elizabeth sprung up from the pink plastic table they were playing on and ran towards the fat man.

"GOOOSTABOOO!" they yelled in unison.

"Uh huh, right," Gustavo grumbled. The girls locked onto both of his legs and he did his best to shuffle around with them there. "Just came back from settlement."

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Ready to move in next week."

"Goostabo? Do you hab a nude house for us?" Katherine asked real sheepishly.

"New house, new house," Logan corrected. He got up from the floor and came over to his kids then squat next to Katherine and said once more, "_New _house."

"Do you hab a neeeeww house for us?" Katherine asked once more.

"Yeah, I do," Gustavo said. "I guess…well I'm going to look at it real quick, so if you wanna see it now…"

"Ohhh gosh, yes I would love to," said Logan. "Let me get Kendall." He ran off to find his husband real quick. "Wanna look at the house?"

"It's ready?" Kendall asked. He put his guitar down on the bed and stood up. Dustin sat against the wall.

"Not yet, but we can go look now," said Logan.

"Alright. Now?"

"Yeah. Hey Dustin, you wanna watch the kids?"

"If I gotta," Dustin laughed. "Sure. All three?"

Logan and Kendall bounced off into the foyer once more, all smiles now. Gustavo was chatting with the girls while Kendall Junior sat on the sofa still, trying to color a picture of a motorcycle with a fat crayon.

"You don't want all the kids in your limo, right?" Logan asked their once-producer.

"Really, _really _not ideal," Gustavo groaned.

"Can we bring KJ at least?" Kendall asked. Gustavo looked apprehensive but said, "Alright."

So they left Elizabeth and Katherine with Uncle Dustin while KJ came along with them. The Rocque Records limo was waiting outside.

"There's space for a car seat?" Logan asked, pointing to the seat in Kendall's hands.

"Yeah, the middle in the back can work," said Gustavo. He went inside the backdoor and pointed to the part that had anchor latches for car seats. Kendall set it up and Logan handed the toddler to him. Once everyone was settled in, they made their way to the future home. It was further away from the downtown area then they were used to, but the neighborhood looked nice. The suburbs were quieter and more family friendly, which was something that Logan was very happy about.

The limo pulled up in front of a cute little split-level house. It was a very generous gift from Gustavo, and none of the boys had seen it yet. As they parked, Logan looked upon the house with giant, excited eyes and suppressed a holler. He squeezed Kendall's hand instead.

"Okay dogs, wanna look inside?"

They all piled out of the car and walked up to the house. It had a nice front yard with a row of bushes out front. Gustavo wobbled his giant body over to the doorknob, where he opened up a landlord box and took out a key. He unlocked to door and let the boys inside.

They first stepped into a small foyer that had a split staircase going up or down. Gustavo took them upstairs. It was only six or seven steps and it went up to the living room, which had big windows that overlooked the front yard and recessed lights in the ceiling. Kendall Junior was pretty good at walking, but he preferred to cling to his dad, so Kendall kept him propped up with his tiny toddler arms around his neck, looking over his back at Logan. They followed Gustavo up into the living room. It wasn't real big, but the plush white carpet was very comforting and he was already imagining how the furniture would go. From the top of the stairs you would go right to the living room or straight through the threshold into the kitchen. Double doors led to a wooden, screened in porch. There was a nice fenced in yard that had a wooden playhouse in the back. As you walk into the kitchen and take a right, it goes to a small dining room (which had no door, it was just open) and then another doorless threshold that looped back to the living room. Kendall liked the idea of running in circles through the living room and kitchen, but all Logan could imagine was kids falling and bumping their heads (maybe they need helmets?).

"Gas stove," said Gustavo, pointing to the range. "Works good."

"Awesome," Kendall hissed happily and kissed his son on the side of his head. "What do you think, buddy?"

"Daddy," was all Kendall Junior mumbled. Gustavo turned around in the kitchen and went towards the threshold back out into the living room, but he stopped at looked at KJ in the face. "He looks a _lot _like you, dog father," he said.

"Dog father?" Kendall laughed.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"I dunno. Maybe Kendall?"

"Ehhh," Gustavo groaned and took a right (which would have been a left from walking inside the house) down the hallway. There was a bathroom, a closet and then three bedrooms.

"The master bedroom has a full bath," Gustavo continued. He hated sounding like a realtor, mainly because he had to be nice. "So I dunno how you want to divide up the rooms or whatever."

"Hmmm," Logan hummed. "KJ, do you want to walk around the bedroom?"

"Daddy," the toddler insisted. He clung to Kendall's neck and stared at Logan defensively. "_Daddy_."

"Okay, okay. Stay with daddy," Logan said, smiling. He poked KJ on the tip of his nose and the kid giggled wildly, all the while Gustavo watched them like they were a bunch of aliens. Logan stepped inside the master bedroom and peeked around the corner to the bath. There was a big, triangular Jacuzzi style tub and Logan's face lit up.

"Oooooo!" he hollered. "Kendall, we could make even _more _babies in that."

Before they could discuss it any further, Gustavo roared, "AND THE DOWNSTAIRS…" He turned out of the bedrooms and went back down the hallway. The boys followed and they went down all of the stairs. The basement had another bathroom, a crummy laundry room and two more potential bedrooms.

"This is perfect for Carlos and James," said Kendall.

"They only need one room though, right?" Gustavo asked, looking as if the question burned him mentally.

"Well yeah. Maybe the other one can be, I dunno," Kendall shrugged. He patted KJ on the back. "Maybe another room for the kids or something. I dunno."

"Okay well that's it," Gustavo said. "You dogs like it?"

"Oh gosh, it's amazing. Gustavo. How do we thank you?" Logan squealed.

"Come on…"

"No, really. You've been so amazing to us, even though we botched the band and everything."

"Well yeah, but you're my dogs," Gustavo said. He sighed real loud. "Your puppies messed up my plans, but you still put me back in business. If it wasn't for you, well, you know…"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and smiled, but KJ started wriggling about. "You wanna go down, buddy?" Kendall asked.

"Daddy, down please?"

"Okay, let's go down!" He took KJ up with both hands under his arms and placed him on the ground. Immediately, the little boy ran off towards Gustavo and hugged his leg. Gustavo looked less than pleased.

"Thank you, Goostaboo," KJ mumbled. Logan cooed. "Awwwww!"

"Uh. You're welcome, uh, Kendog J-Junior."


	3. Year Four

**Year Four**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DADDY YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" Katherine screamed from the living room as Elizabeth giggled as well. Logan was around the other side of the wall working on dinner for everyone. It was real difficult cooking for eight people. Mama Knight helped out, but she had to get a job to cover bills for the house so she was often out. Sometimes they didn't even know when she was home, since she was nice enough to take the other bedroom in the basement ("As long as Carlos and James are quiet," she said) and usually used the back door. It was awesome for Kendall Junior because then he had a whole room to himself, but Logan wasn't totally keen on that while he was still so young so he checked on him a little too much. But it worked out.

"What are you girls doing?" Logan called out. He was chopping up carrots.

"Noooothing!" Elizabeth and Katherine chirped at the same time, meanwhile Kendall was laughing hysterically. "More on the lips," he said.

"Daddy is pretty!" Katherine cooed.

Logan turned the fire on underneath a steamer pot and tossed all of the carrot pieces inside. He fit the lid onto it and went around to the living room, where he saw Kendall plopped on the floor between his daughters as they smeared his face with the makeup kit they got from Kelly for their fourth birthday. Sparkly eye shadow surrounded Kendall's eyes and bright red blush was speckled all over his cheeks. Katherine had a lip gloss brush up to his mouth but when Logan came in she froze and stared up at him like she had been caught red handed. Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"Mama!" she shouted. "Sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" Logan giggled.

"Let's do mama next," Elizabeth whispered all too loudly to her sister. Kendall looked up at his husband and raised his eyebrows. "Good makeover?" he asked, but Logan could only laugh.

"Mama, can we put makeup on you, please?" Katherine whispered shyly.

"After dinner," said Logan. "Promise! Kindall, can you get cleaned up and ready to eat soon?"

"Haha yeah, sure." Kendall got up and sulked off to the bathroom. After he wiped off all of the makeup he popped over to Kendall Junior's room and looked in. The little boy was sitting in the middle of his room, running a small toy car across the fake road in his play carpet.

"Hey buddy," Kendall said.

"Hi daddy," KJ replied solemnly, watching his toy car with the utmost attentiveness.

"Whatcha doin'?" his dad came into the room and crouched next to him on the carpet.

"Cars, daddy," KJ said. If you didn't know any better, it seemed that Kendall was KJ's mom _and _dad, since he barely looked like Logan but almost identical to Kendall as a kid. He glanced at his dad and grinned cutely. "Daddy wants a car?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll take a car. What d'ya have?"

KJ crawled over to a bucket full of die cast cars and started to paw through them while Kendall waited patiently with a smile on his face.

"Daddy wants a truck?"

"Daddy will take a truck, sure."

"Or does daddy want a converbittal?"

"I'll take a converbittal. Whatever you want."

"Daddy gets a truck," KJ decided. He picked up a long tractor trailer and wheeled it over to his dad going, "beep beep!" the whole time.

"Wow! Oh my gosh, look at that big truck! KJ, where did you get that giant truck?"

Kendall Junior laughed real loud and blushed. "Daddy bought the truck! Silly!"

"I _did? _Oh yeah! I did. That's right! I forgot. Thank you!" Kendall took the truck in his hand and started to roll it down the fake road on the rug. "Hey buddy, where's the truck going?"

"Daddy's truck is going to get gas," KJ said. He took the car he had before and drove it meticulously around a cul-de-sac. "Daddy's truck needs gas. Daddy is going on a vacaytunn."

"I am? Where am I going?"

"Daddy is going to sssssomewhere." KJ rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and smiled. All of the sudden he let go of the car and jumped onto his dad, pushing him on his back to give him a big hug.

"Awwwww," Kendall cooed. "What's going on, buddy?"

"Daddy," KJ whispered. He sat up on Kendall's chest and got right in his face. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, little Kendall."

Then the girls came storming into KJ's room like devils and shouted, "MAMA SAYS DINNER IS READY! MAMA SAYS DINNER IS READDDYYY!"

"Okay, okay," Kendall said. "Let's get up, okay?" He took KJ off of his chest and they both stood up. KJ took his dad's hand and they followed the girls out to the dining room, where Logan was loading up plates for everyone.

"You girls want to tell Uncle Carlos and Uncle James that dinner is ready?" Logan asked. The girls nodded enthusiastically with big, wide eyes. "Remember to knock!"

"YEAH!" Elizabeth yelled. They darted off down the stairs and all the way to the basement. They banged on the other couple's door real loud and yelled, "MAMA SAYS DINNER IS READY! DINNER IS READY!" There was some shuffling within the bedroom and James popped his sparkly head out. "Hey girls!" he said.

"Hiii Uncle Jaaaaames," Katherine said sheepishly, rubbing her right foot behind the left. She had a "little girl crush" on James.

"Tell your mama that we'll be up real soon, okie dokie?"

"Okie dokie," Katherine said, but Elizabeth was already running back up the stairs. Katherine followed behind and Elizabeth yelled out, "We'll be up real soon, okie dokie!"

"Mama we'll be up real soon," Katherine said. They ran to the dinner table and climbed up into their respective seats. Kendall was already sitting with KJ while Logan finished divvying out the food.

"What do you want to drink, girls?" Logan asked.

"Apple juice!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Grape juice!" Katherine yelled.

"Katherine, we don't have grape juice," Logan said.

"Ohhhhh," the girl sighed. She looked at her sister and frowned. "Apple juice," she said kind of angrily.

Logan gave the girls two small cups of juice and finally sat down with everyone else. Then Carlos and James came up from the basement and walked over to the table as well.

"Morning," Kendall sneered. He stuck his tongue out at the other boys.

"Thanks for dinner, _mama_," Carlos said with a giggle. James sat down next to Katherine, who stared up at him like a star struck fangirl. "Hiii Jaaaames," she said, just like earlier.

"Well hey Katherine, I haven't seen you in like forever," James laughed.

"Are you having apple juice, Jaaaaames?" she asked.

"No. I just have water. I gotta watch my calories, you know."

"What's cal-ro-lees?" Katherine asked real cutely and James laughed even more. Logan chuckled. "Calories," mama verified. "It's food stuff. Don't worry about it. James is being silly."

"Nu uh!" James argued. "I really do have to watch them."

"Aren't you burning enough?" Kendall said.

"_Never_. You know I haf'ta stay in perfect shape for all the modeling I've been doing lately."

Dinner carried on in its usual manner of Carlos being a pig and everyone else eating quietly, talking just a bit. Katherine and Elizabeth were especially passionate about food and it was practically the only thing that made them shut up. When they finished, the kids handed their plates to their mom and he started to clean up the table.

"Hey guys," Kendall said to Carlos and James. "Think you could help Logan out with the dishes? I gotta talk to the kids."

"No problem," said James.

"Yaaa if I gotta," Carlos groaned. They started to pile up the dirty dishes and carry them over to the sink, where Logan was already in gloves and filling it with soapy water. Meanwhile Kendall took his children off to the girls' bedroom.

"What is it, daddy?" Katherine asked. Kendall got down on his knees between all three of them and huddled together tightly. KJ held onto his shoulder.

"Are you ready for mama's birthday tomorrow?" their dad whispered.

"Mama is old," said Elizabeth.

"Don't tell him that," Kendall said. "Tell him happy birthday. Do you have his presents ready?"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered. "Uncle James showed us how to wrap them today."

"Are your cards ready?"

"Yeah!" the girls said once more. "Everything is ready for mama!"

"Kendall Junior? Is your card ready?"

KJ shook his head sheepishly. "Not at all?" Kendall asked.

"No," the boy mumbled.

"Don't you want to make mama a card?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Girls, do you have more paper? Stuff for cards?"

"Yeah," Katherine said. She nodded and ran over to one of their craft drawers. Elizabeth came up behind her and they started rummaging around in there.

"Don't make a mess," said Kendall.

"We aren't!" they said in unison.

"Here," Katherine said as she brandished a piece of thick paper, and Elizabeth carried over a big bucket of crayons from the table. They went back to the floor that the boys were on and Katherine daintily gave the paper to Kendall. "You gotta fold it like a card, daddy," she said.

Kendall creased the center and then handed it to his son. Elizabeth cracked open the bucket of crayons and slid it over towards Kendall Junior, who finally let go of his father and plopped down onto the floor. He started to dig into the crayons until he found a bright green one.

"Are you gonna make a nice card for mama?" Kendall asked.

"Uh huh." KJ started to make loopy circle things all over the front side of the paper. He swapped out his green crayon for a purple one and made more squiggles, then he opened it up and looked at Kendall. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday Mama," he said and pointed to the blank part of the card. He handed the purple crayon to his dad, who smiled real big and copied down the words that KJ wanted.

"You have to sign your name," Kendall said. KJ took up a pink crayon now and clumsily inscribed his initials.

"For mama," KJ said and held the finished card up to his father's face.

"Great. Thanks, buddy. Mama's gonna love it."

* * *

Morning rolled around and everybody got to sleep in later than usual, but Kendall and the kids still had a plan. While Logan was still snoozing, Kendall carefully crawled out of bed and snuck over to the girls' bedroom.

"_Girls_," Kendall whispered. "_Time to get up_."

"Guaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," Elizabeth groaned and stretched real big. Katherine didn't say anything but she rolled out of bed and walked up to Kendall, dragging her stuffed sheep on the ground behind her.

"You girls still wanna make breakfast for mama?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," they answered in unison. Elizabeth reluctantly got out of bed and followed her sister and father out of the bedroom. It was almost 7 o'clock and the sun was just starting to come up. A little bit of fair light sparkled through the windows on one side of the house.

"Wake your brother up," Kendall whispered to Elizabeth, who groaned again but went into KJ's room and shook him awake. "Get up! Get up!" she hissed. "It's mama's birthday!"

Kendall Junior pulled his train-print bed sheets off of his face and smiled at Elizabeth. "Happy birthday mama," he said.

"I'm not mama," said Elizabeth.

"_Pra_-ticing," KJ insisted. He fumbled around on his bed and climbed down it. The siblings left that bedroom and went into the kitchen, where Katherine and Kendall were just getting started. The four of them mixed together a big bowl of pancake batter and Kendall made a whole lot of modest sized flapjacks. The girls were on stepstools to watch what their daddy was doing, but KJ insisted on clinging to Kendall's back. It was a bit difficult, but Kendall managed to flip the pancakes onto a platter regardless. He turned on another stove and started to fry up a whole pack of bacon. Katherine looked at the pan with a big grin.

"Bacooooon," she said.

"Yeah!" Kendall cheered. "What else?"

"Eggs!" Katherine and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"Eggs, too?"

"Scrambled eggs!"

"Oh, okay! Why not!"

The smell of breakfast cooking eventually made it to the Kogan bedroom and woke Logan up pleasantly. He opened his eyes, sniffed a couple times and immediately realized what was going on. He smiled to himself, got out of bed, put on a robe and silently went down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Trying to surprise me?" he called out and Kendall jumped.

"Mama is supposed to be asleep still," said the father. Logan sauntered up to him and pried KJ off of his bad. "Sorry little man, but I need to give daddy some love." KJ gripped onto Kendall's leg and Logan gave _daddy _a big hug.

"Happy birthday mama," KJ mumbled, looking down.

"Well thank you, little Kendall."

"OH YEAH!" Elizabeth yelled. She pointed at her sister and then they turned to Logan and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMAAAAAA!"

"Shhhhh," Kendall hushed. "A little too loud, girls."

Logan scooped up both of his daughters and gave them a big hug. "Thanks, girls!" he said. "It feels nice to be so appreciated."

"We got you presents, mama," Elizabeth said.

"SHHHHHH LIZ! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSE-A TELL HIM!" Katherine barked.

"It's okay, you can tell me; just not _what _the presents are," Logan explained.

"Ohhh," the girls hollered together.

Kendall scraped the last of the bacon off of the fryer and put it on a paper towel laden plate. "Foods done guys," he announced. "Let's go to the table."

Everyone shuffled over to the dining room table and started to chow down. It was early for breakfast, but today was special so nobody really cared.

"Can we give mama his presents now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I dunno, it's pretty early," said Kendall. "What does mama think?"

"If you want to we can open them now," Logan said with a smile. "How about you go get those presents?"

"Yaaay!" the girls shouted and slipped off of their chairs. They charged towards their bedroom and quickly came back with a couple small, crudely wrapped presents and four birthday cards. The girls dumped everything into Logan's lap and grinned real cute.

"Wow, all this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" cheered Elizabeth.

"Where do I start?"

Katherine had made Logan a little shoestring bracelet with sparkly pony beads that said, "I (heart) mama", and Elizabeth's gift was a wooden frame that she painted and Kendall helped her put a photo of the whole family in.

"KJ and me shared a present," Kendall said. He pointed to the last gift, which was a small box with a giant, fluffy bow on it. Logan smiled cutely and began to unwrap it. Inside was a smooth black container that clacked open to reveal a real sharp looking watch.

"Awww," Logan cooed. "Kinny, it's rad!"

"You like it?" Kendall asked.

"I love it," Logan said. He leaned over and kissed him on the lips real quickly. "Thank you, KJ," he whispered and put a kiss on his forehead, too.

"I got you another gift too," Kendall said quietly. "But I'll give it to you later."

"Birthday injection?"

"Mhhmm."

"Well!" Logan sighed pleasantly. He looked over at his daughters and smiled. "Haven't been up for an hour and it's already an amazing day. You guys are the best."


	4. Year Six

**Year Six**

"…mama?"

In the middle of the night, Logan was woken up by Katherine's voice. He rolled over onto his side and groggily opened his eyes, trying to fixate on the bedroom door that was creaked open.

"Mama?" she asked again.

"What is it," Logan mumbled. Katherine stepped further into the room, clinging to her stuffed sheep that she loved so much.

"I can't sleep."

"Any reason why?"

"I miss daddy."

"Awww, don't worry. Daddy will be home real soon. Come here."

Katherine nervously walked up to Logan's side of the bed and stuck out her lower lip. The girls' hair came passed their shoulders now but it was still a nice, deep blonde color, (about the darkest hue in Kendall's hair). Logan really like to brush and comb their hair, especially into braids.

"Want to know a secret?" Logan asked. Katherine nodded silently. "I miss daddy, too."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

Logan pulled back the covers and made room for his daughter, who climbed up and snuggled into one of the pillows, still keeping her lamb up to her chest.

"Do you think daddy misses us, too?" the girl asked.

"Of course he does. He misses us every day."

"Where is he right now?"

"Nevada. He's almost home. The tour is finishing up."

"Oh, okay."

"I remember back when we were in the band together," Logan turned on his back and looked up at the dark ceiling. "We toured, but it wasn't a big deal 'cause we all went. Since daddy started Heffron Drive, it's been the longest I've been away from him. _Ever_."

"Does it make you sad?" Katherine asked. She yawned and cuddled into the pillow even more. Clearly, sleep was finally winning the war.

"Eh, only kind of. He'll be back. We'll try to get some face time in with him tomorrow, how about that?"

"Okay."

"You gonna be able to sleep now?"

"Yeah."

Logan put the tip of his fingers against Katherine's back and listened to her breathing get heavier and heavier as sleep took over.

Recently, as the girls were growing up, Elizabeth had started to shy away from Logan more. She would be hostile sometimes and only wanted to play games with her sister, while Katherine was still quite attached to Logan. Life was slightly different for the three kids, since Logan made a big point of keeping them home as much as possible. The idea of them being thrown into a school setting where peers would judge their parental situation harshly made Logan worry. He didn't want them to feel bad about their family, but he knew that going to school before they could really understand it might give them the wrong idea. The whole "mother" subject was avoided as much as possible. Kendall and Logan vowed to each other that they would never tell the kids that Logan was their biological mother. It was too weird. Too confusing. Perhaps if science came out and explained it more openly they would then tell them, but other than that, the entire thing would be too bizarre and Logan did everything he could to make the children feel normal and comfortable. Any evidence of Logan's pregnancy was hid completely.

Kendall Junior continued to be very much honed in on his father. The older he got, the more he resembled him. It was uncanny and often freaked Mama Knight out ("It's like I've gone back in time and I have to raise him again!" she would say). His growth rate was still in the lower percentiles of boys his age and his immune system wasn't what it should be. The doctors assured Logan that there was no disease, deficiency of syndrome causing KJ's irregular health and that he was just sort of a weak kid. But he loved his father. He adored him. Games with the girls were never very interesting and even at 6 years old he much preferred to hang out with daddy Kendall than anything else. While Elizabeth and Katherine picked up on reading very quickly, Kendall Junior fell behind. He liked to have his dad read to him. Logan was trying to teach him new school skills but he was a bit resistant to it, so he tried to relax and focus on teaching the girls instead. KJ did, however, really like physical things. His parents were teaching him how to play hockey and he simply adored it. But nothing was much fun when Kendall was on tour; not much fun for any of the kids.

Lucky for everyone, Kendall would always come home. He would turn 27 that year and he was really becoming a man. The whole "head of household" thing worked real well for him and he took his responsibilities seriously. Mama Knight was very proud of her son, too. It made her happy to know that he was capable of taking charge and raising a wonderful family. _Her _life had also gotten much better recently, partially because Heffron Drive was bringing in way more money those days so she didn't have to work (though she kept some part time hours because she liked it so much), but also after Carlos and James moved out. The Latino didn't have too much luck on the Hollywood circuit, which James was certain had something to do with his, well, _Carlos_-ness, but he found work here and there and was very happy with James. But who wouldn't be? James struck gold with his face and body finally and the modeling was really paying off. A couple underwear shoots and he was suddenly wealthy, so he and Carlos moved back into downtown LA. They still visited frequently and Katherine would hide in her room every time. The Knights had a lot of visitors those days. Gustavo and Kelly would stop by sometimes, mostly to ramble about the latest successful album but also to prod Logan into giving the kids music lessons. Gustavo was fairly convinced that at least one of the children had the same knock-your-socks-off musical ability as their parents, named Kendall, and he wanted to be the very first to exploit them for it. Logan wasn't opposed. He promised his ex-producer that he would soon figure out what sort of instruments they would prefer.

Camille would come by a lot too, when she wasn't busy working on her latest movie role. She absolutely adored all three of the kids as much as she did the day they came home from the hospital, and every time she visited she brought gifts for them all. She was now married to some guy named Chris, and they were planning on having children soon, too.

But nothing was better than when daddy came home. The kids were practically psychic in sensing his Jeep pull up in the driveway, and just as he parked they would run out of whatever room they were in and spill downstairs to the foyer, waiting expectantly as if their heads were about to explode.

"DADDY!" The chorus of triplets erupted the very second that Kendall came in through the front door. His arms were full of bags from various stores.

"I missed you guys!" Kendall exclaimed as he was attacked by his kids. Logan stood at the top of the steps with his arms folding, smirking in that sweet little Logan way. "Missed you too, baby," Kendall said to his husband with a wink.

"Did you bring me something? Huh? Daddy? Did you bring me something?" Katherine begged.

"Yeah, I got something for all of you. I got a lot of somethings for all of you! Lemme get upstairs." Kendall pushed through the kids and made his way to the stairs, shuffling about all the bags and luggage hanging from him. He moved to the living room and plopped onto the floor. The kids followed and did the same. First he pulled out three grey t-shirts and tossed one to each of his children.

"Everyone gets a shirt from my tour. Uh, they're kind of big but you'll grow into them!"

"Cool," said Kendall Junior. He unfolded the shirt and looked at the graphics on it. There was an outline of an old car and the words _Heffron Drive Tour 2019 _along the top.

"Katherine and Elizabeth, I got you some Apache jewelry from New Mexico. And KJ, here's a set of marbles with _bugs _inside them. Look."

He handed a velour sack to his son, who carefully poured the marbles out onto the floor and looked each one over. "Woah," he gasped. "A spider, and an ant, woah. Woah."

"Gross!" Katherine hissed.

"Hey, don't say that," Logan said. He had come over to the sofa now and was watching Kendall be a fucking amazing father.

"Well anyway," Kendall continued. He took two plush dogs out from another bag and gave one to each of his girls. They had little shirts on that said "I (heart) NYC." Then there was a die-cast tractor trailer from Wyoming for Kendall Junior. He also had picked up various pens and notepads from hotels, which the girls really liked for some reason.

"What do you say?" Logan asked the kids.

"Thank you, daddy!" the girls said together, and then Kendall Junior smiled sheepishly at his dad and said the same thing.

"You're welcome. Everyone is welcome." Kendall glanced over at Logan. "I got something for you too, mama."

"Oh? You didn't have to."

"Mhm. I'll show you later."

"Oh!" Logan suddenly got red in the face.

"What?" Katherine asked, looking between her two parents. "Why can't we see it?"

"'Cause it's sort of a surprise," said Kendall. "Just for mama."

The front door opened up and Mama Knight stepped inside. "Kendall? Are you home?" she called out as she came up the stairs.

"Hey ma," Kendall said with a quick wave.

"Done with your tour?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"Daddy's home!" KJ announced cheerfully.

"Yeah and he gave KJ some nasty marbles!" Katherine shouted. She ran over to Mama Knight and pulled her over to where everyone was sitting. She pointed at the bug marbles on the ground. "Eewwww," Katherine groaned.

"That's interesting," Mama Knight said. "What do you think, KJ?"

"They're so cool!" Kendall Junior shouted. Mama Knight laughed. "Just like your daddy! Ah, I'm glad you're home."

They all sat down for a nice, late dinner where Kendall caught everyone up on the two-month journey he had with Dustin. He had a ton of hilarious antics and all sorts of interesting stories from across the US. Kendall Junior listened patiently but the girls just wanted to talk. Oh well.

When the evening meal was finished, Logan started to clean it up and the kids all went off to get ready for bed. They had disappeared into their respective rooms by the time Logan was finished. He popped his head into each of them just to make sure that the lights were off, which they were, and then he went to the master bedroom in search of Kendall. As soon as he stepped inside, he didn't see Kendall.

"Kindall?" he called out.

"In here," Kendall answered from the bathroom. Logan locked the door and stepped over to where Kendall's voice came from. It was dark, but a faint glowing light wiggled inside the bathroom. Logan stuck his head around the corner and saw Kendall sitting in the tub, full of bubbles and surrounded by a bunch of lit candles.

"Ooooh!" Logan gasped.

"I missed ya," said Kendall. He sat back with his elbows on the tiles and his slim tummy covered in bubbles. Logan pulled off all of his clothes immediately and tiptoed inside the tub. It was real hot but felt great. "You look sexy as fuck," Kendall purred. "Come here, mama."

Logan giggled and sat down in the tub. He moaned from the heat embracing him and slipped up into his husband's lap, facing him. They kissed. Kendall took Logan's face in his hands and kissed him more.

"So what's this present you got me?" Logan asked.

"You wanna see it?"

"Yeah duh, that's why I asked."

Kendall reached back along the flat expanse of tile behind him and picked up a long, slim box. Logan raised his eyes. "What is that?" he asked.

"Open it," Kendall said, pushing the box towards his husband. Logan took it shyly and removed the lid, revealing a thick glass dildo.

"Oh gosh," he gasped. "Glass?"

"Uh huh. They're supposed to be top of the line. You can warm it up, like _this_." Kendall gracefully took the toy out of the box and held it in the bathwater.

"Th-thank you," Logan whispered.

"You wanna try it out?"

"Yeeah."

"Sit up on the edge."

Logan got out of the water halfway and put his palms on the rim of the tub, facing out of it. He stuck his ass up in the air towards Kendall and looked over his shoulder at him. Bathtub sex had become so regular for the men that they always kept a bottle of lube handy on the windowsill. Kendall picked it up and smeared some around on Logan's asshole and then he lathered up the length of the dildo. It was nice and warm from being in the water.

"Ready?"

"Mmmm yeah, daddy. Give it to me."

"It's pretty thii-iick," Kendall sang teasingly. He held the dildo gently in his hand and pressed the slick tip of it against Logan's asshole. He squealed from the touch but moaned out when it began to slide inside.

"Ohh, it's so warm," he groaned.

"You like it?"

"Ohhhh fucking hell," Logan cried out. The dildo went in deeper and Kendall began to twist slightly. Logan's fingers clung onto the rim of the bathtub hard as his husband pounded his ass with the dildo. It stretched his hole real good. He thrust his ass back against Kendall's hand as he thrust the toy deep inside him.

"You're a naughty, sexy mama," Kendall said. Logan looked back at him and stuck his tongue out. "Bad, hot mama," Kendall continued.

"Ohh, ohh daddy," Logan moaned. He arched his back and took his hand down to his crotch. He began to jerk himself off.

"You gonna cum?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah," Logan mumbled. He bit down on his lower lip and squealed several times, approaching his orgasm. Kendall picked up the pace of his toying and really gave it to him. Logan closed his eyes tightly and suddenly shot a thick load straight into bathwater. "Ohhh…ohh wow."

"Mmm that was nasty," Kendall cooed. He slowly pulled the dildo out and placed it down on the tiles. "Nasty mama."

Logan turned around and pressed his back to the edge of the tub. His face was bright red and he sighed in his afterglow. "That was intense," he whispered.

"That little guy will keep you company when I'm on my next tour," said Kendall. He leaned over and gave his husband a kiss.

"I like it," Logan giggled.

"Thought you would. Want more? More toys?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to order some more than, huh?" Kendall stuck out his chin and smiled smugly at Logan, who continued to giggle. "Nasty _daddy_," the dark haired man said. He gave Kendall a hug. "Maybe some more toys for our anniversary?"

"Oooo, I like the sound of that!" Kendall exclaimed, hugging Logan back. "Toys could make a good anniversary present every year, huh? And that way the kids won't be asking about it, hehe."


	5. Year Eight

**Year Eight**

"What _is _it?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I…I don't know," answered Katherine.

The girls were being very naughty. While Kendall and Logan were out in the driveway playing hockey with KJ, they snuck into their parents' bedroom and were pawing around on a mission. They overheard Kendall and Logan talking about their "toys" too often and were very curious as to what they meant. The parents would never discuss it around the kids, but Elizabeth and Katherine had done some eavesdropping and heard them mentioning the toys. "Do you want a new toy?" or "put the toys away," and sometimes "don't let the kids see."

The girls were now by Logan's nightstand with the top drawer pulled out, staring wide eyed at a long, jelly-like object.

"It looks like a," Katherine whispered real soft. "_A_ _penis_."

"Why would mama and daddy need a penis?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't they_ have_ penises?"

"Yeah I thought so. It's so weird!" Katherine poked the dildo and rolled it a bit. "It's slimy."

"What do they _do_ with it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe they sword fight or something."

Just then, the bedroom door opened up wide and Kendall and Logan came in.

"GIRLS!" Kendall yelled.

"W-what are you doing?!" Logan squealed. He ran up to the nightstand and saw the dildo staring back at him. "Oh Jesus," he griped the slammed the drawer shut. "Girls, what do you think you're doing?"

They looked at the floor silently.

"It's really rude to look through other people's things," Kendall explained. "Everybody needs privacy."

"Get out," Logan said sharply. He took both of the girls by the arm and dragged them to the door. "Don't do it again!"

"But mama-" Elizabeth gasped.

"Kids aren't supposed to look through mama and daddy things!" Logan barked. He closed the door and left the girls on the other side, and then he looked up at Kendall and sighed. "Can you believe that?"

"They're curious," Kendall said with a shrug. "They don't know any better."

Logan slumped against the door and sighed once more. "They're growing up too fast," he complained.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "One day they're sucking on your tits, next day they're poking your dildo."

"Again with the tits?" Logan asked. It was the second time Kendall mentioned them that day.

"I miss 'em," the blond admitted. He stretched his arms high above his head and groaned.

"Well I don't," Logan said. He let off of the door and walked over towards the bathroom. "I'm going to hop in the shower, so can you keep an eye on the girls? I don't want them acting out anymore."

"Yeah sure," Kendall agreed with a nod. He gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek and left the bedroom in search of the girls. They had gone back to their room and were griping about how Logan got mad.

"Girls?" Kendall called out, politely knocking on the half-open door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh huh," Katherine mumbled. They were sitting on the floor playing with a couple new dolls they recently acquired. Kendall came in and squat down next to them, trying to be cheerful, but they refused to make eye contact with them.

"Hey listen," their dad said. "Mama's a little mad right now, but he'll be okay. It's just well, people really need some privacy and mamas and daddies have things that kids shouldn't look at."

"Sorry, daddy," Katherine groaned.

"It's okay. Kids do stupid stuff," Kendall said with a smile. "But you should apologize to your mom later. It'll make him feel better."

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her doll. "What _do _you use that penis for?"

"Ummm," Kendall's face turned red and he wasn't sure how to answer that question. The girls stared back at him, expecting this long awaited answer. "R-remember how you were really little and you couldn't read?"

"Yeah," the girls said.

"If I gave you a book back then, it wouldn't make sense to you. But now that you're older and you can read, it's helpful. So, like, the things you saw are like that. Can you just promise me to stop looking around and wondering about it all, and you'll find out when you're older? You seriously aren't ready to know."

"Okay," Katherine said.

"I guess," Elizabeth sighed.

"You girls gonna be good and play in here now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," they answered together, looking forlorn.

"Alright. Be good. And remember to tell mama you're sorry later, okay?"

"We will."

Kendall patted them both of their cute little heads and left their room. He snuck back into the master bedroom and tiptoed up along the wall to the bathroom. The sound of water running within the shower rushed a bit longer but then the faucets turned off and there was a bit of dripping noise. Logan must have taken up a towel and started to dry himself. Kendall opened the door and poked his head inside. "Heeey," he said. Logan flinched and turned to look at him. His immediate reaction was to cover himself with the towel, but seeing Kendall he dropped it.

"How are the girls?" Logan asked.

"They feel bad, I can tell," Kendall said. He came into the bathroom all the way and shut the door behind him. "Come 'ere." He took Logan by the waist and pulled his naked body up to his, pressing his flesh to Kendall's clothed torso. Logan blushed and gazed up at his husband. "Y-yes?"

"Want a quickie?"

"Right now?" Logan asked.

"Mmmm," Kendall purred, spun around on his heels with Logan still in his arms and pinned him up against the wall. He began to mouth at his neck, but Logan was defensive. "No, no, come on," he said.

"Why not, Mama Logie?" The blond had his eyes narrowed seductively at Logan, grinning a tiny smile.

"My kids have just been looking at my dildos; I'm not exactly horny."

"Aww," Kendall whined. He quickly gave Logan a kiss anyway but let him off of the wall. The shorter boy slumped his shoulders and sat down on the closed toilet, still naked. He put his elbows on his knees and sighed very, very loud.

"It's not a big deal," Kendall reassured him calmly. He followed him to the toilet and stood before him, peering down over his large nose. Logan looked up wearily. "I hate how they're growing up," he admitted.

"Well, it's gonna happen," Kendall said. His hands reached out in front and lightly touched Logan on the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Just life, babe."

"I feel old," Logan admitted.

"Oh my gosh, you aren't old!" Kendall sputtered. "You aren't even 30!"

"Yeah but I _feel _old. My babies are growing up." Logan puts his back against the tank of the toilet and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. He looked tired.

"They're always gonna be your babies," Kendall said. "Here." He bent down and picked up Logan's clothes and then put them in his lap. Logan nodded sweetly and started to get dressed. He stood up and clung to Kendall all of the sudden.

"Awww, honey," Kendall cooed. He hugged Logan back and inhaled real deep. They clung to each other for a moment but then Logan let go and went to leave the bathroom. "I dunno what to do," he mumbled as he walked out. Kendall followed closely behind.

"There's nothing _to _do," Kendall explained. "It's not such a big deal. Didn't you do anything silly or weird when you were a kid? Come on."

Logan stopped for a second and took some time to think. "Yeah," he said, carrying on again. He gave his husband a very quick smile of agreement. "That's true. Maybe I'm overreacting?"

"I dunno," Kendall shrugged. He saw his reflection in Logan's vanity and smoothed his hair over briefly before going to leave the bedroom altogether. Logan snuck up behind Kendall and wrapped his arms around his waist, now with a burst of excitement that seemingly came from nowhere. Kendall smiled as they left. He guided him towards the girls' room and knocked on the door.

"Girls?" Kendall called out.

"Huh?"

"You have something to say to your mama, right?"

The door opened up slowly and both Elizabeth and Katherine poked their heads out. They looked up at Kendall and then over to Logan, who was still clinging to his husband's thin waist.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

Bashfully, the two girls muttered, "we're sorry, mama."

"It's okay," Logan said. He finally let go of Kendall and replaced his embrace with both of the girls. He leaned down and hugged them both tightly, bringing them out to the hallway. They couldn't help but smile.

"We're sorry we went through your stuff," Katherine said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Just don't do it again."

"We won't," the girls said simultaneously. Logan gave them both a kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly. "Who wants to go for ice cream? Go find your brother."


	6. Year Ten

**Year Ten**

Logan held a handkerchief up to his face and dabbed his eyes gently. It was early in the morning and the whole family, aside from Mama Knight, had packed into the Jeep and drove down to the local middle school for the kids' first day of class. Having held them close in the nest for so long, Logan decided it was time to let them fly. It was very difficult for him.

"My b-babies," he sniffed. "Be good. And if you need anything, tell the teacher. And call us."

"Weeee knoooooow," the triplets moaned.

"We'll be back to pick you up at the end of the day," Logan said.

"Weeee knoooooow."

While Kendall watched with his hands in his pockets, Logan smoothed down KJ's little blond head and then combed out the long sandy sheets of hair on the girls' heads. They frowned a little and even felt embarrassed, but he was done soon and went back to wiping his eyes. "Stop growing up so fast," he cried.

"It's just school, mom," Elizabeth said.

"I know, but still," Logan sighed.

Droves of people kids began to head into the school and Kendall said, "Hey, time to get to class." KJ looked up at his dad and frowned.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kendall asked.

"I don't wanna go," KJ sighed.

"Hey, it'll be fine. You're gonna make friends and have a lot of fun. And before you know it, you'll be home!"

"Mmmm," the son hummed sadly. Kendall leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll have fun," he reiterated. "C'mon mama, the kids need to head in and figure it out on their own."

"B-B-BYE!" Logan sobbed loudly. With a big dramatic flourish, he scooped up each of his kids individually and hugged them real tight, kissed the top of their head and said goodbye again. Kendall took his husband's hand and led him away from the school and down to the Jeep. He looked over his shoulder and waved at the children, who waved back and then disappeared into the school, chattering amongst themselves.

"My babies," Logan sniffed. "It's going to feel so weird without them being home."

They jumped up inside the car and Kendall started the engine. "We should be so lucky to have the house to ourselves," he commented as he backed out of the space. "All alone, you know?"

"Ohh, well that's true," Logan considered.

"There's still so many parts of the house we haven't _broken in _yet!"

* * *

"OH GOD! OHH! OH MY GOD! FUCK! AHH! OH!"

Logan's wild moans filled the entirety of the empty house, shaking it from top to bottom as Kendall pounded him on the kitchen counter. The dark haired man laid on his back and had his legs wrapped around Kendall's waist.

"Mmmmm oh fuck, fuuuuck," Kendall moaned as his cock thrust in and out of his husband's tight ass. Sweat from the both of them dripped onto the cold granite countertop.

"KINDAAALLL!" Logan moaned. He gripped the base of his own cock and suddenly shot out a thin load of cum onto his stomach. Kendall grinned wickedly and continued to plow him hard. "Good?" he asked in a huff.

"Ehhhh, yeaaah," Logan cried out, biting his lower lip with that whore face he does so well. "Is daddy going to cum?"

"Fuck yeah," Kendall groaned. He held Logan firmly by the waist and slammed his cock into his ass even harder. He pounded and pounded, thrusting with the core of his abs.

"Mmmm, Kindall," Logan hummed. He gazed up at his husband with his sparkling chocolate eyes and smiled hotly. Kendall furrowed his brow and thumped up against him even harder. He gasped and held his position steady, with his hips pressed firmly to Logan's ass cheeks, and shouted out, "SHIT!" His load filled Logan up all at once. His shoulders slumped and his sighed real heavily.

"So good," Logan whispered. Kendall nodded and leaned down to kiss him. They embraced on the counter top and made out just a smidgen. Kendall's chest was heaving heavily with lust. "Whenever I'm not in the studio but the kids are at school, we can do this anywhere."

"Heheh," Logan giggled. He pushed Kendall out of him and the thick load of cum oozed onto the countertop. "Eeew."

"You look so sexy," Kendall said. He helped Logan off of the counter then took a paper towel and wiped up his miss.

"I do?"

"Mhm. But to be honest, I miss the fade."

"You do? I thought you hated it?"

"Well, I like how you look now, duh." Kendall brushed his fingers through Logan's soft hair. Recently, he had reverted to the hairstyle he had back in his early teens; just short and dry. "But the fade looked cute."

"It's childish, though. I'm 30. I need to look a bit more grown up."

"Whatever you say," Kendall shrugged it off and tossed the paper towels out.

"You need more than that," Logan bitched. Still completely naked, as was Kendall, he pranced around with a big wad of paper towels and took up a spray bottle of cleaner. He spurt a decent amount across the entire countertop and wiped it down.

"Picky," Kendall quipped. He watched Logan's package swivel about as he cleaned the surfaces. Logan glared at him. "I prepare _food _on here. You want everyone to eat my sweat?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Ugh. You're hopeless."

Kendall rolled his eyes and headed over to the bedroom. Right when he left the kitchen, the front door flew open and Mama Knight walked in.

"MA!" Kendall screamed and sprang down the hallway out of sight. "WHY ARE YOU HOME EARLY?! DON'T LOOK!"

Mama Knight shielded her eyes. "I thought you were at the studio."

"NO!" Kendall cried out as he desperately ran to the bedroom and got dressed. "KEEP NOT LOOKING FOR A SECOND! LOGAN! GET IN THE BEDROOM!"

"Oh jeez," the grandmother sighed. Logan peeped his head around the side of the kitchen door and saw that she was still shielding her eyes, then he sprinted to where Kendall is. Once fully dressed, they walked back into the living room like nothing happened.

"You can look now," Kendall said.

Mama Knight put her hand down and laughed embarrassedly. "You guys," she said, shaking her head.

"It's the babies' first day of school!" Logan whined.

"That's wonderful!" Mama Knight exclaimed. She went down the stairs to her area in the basement, but Logan looked over the railing and yelled out, "It's not wonderful! I'm worried about them! My babies! THEY'RE MY BABIES!"

"And you're MY babies!" Mama Knight yelled back cheerfully.

"Touché," Kendall said, grinning at Logan, who was less than amused. "Cheer up, babe."

"I'm worried about them," Logan sighed. He looked over at Kendall with weak eyes and frowned.

"Don't worry, Logie," Kendall reassured him. He gave him a tight hug and patted him on the back. Logan hummed against Kendall's chest. "They're gonna be in school for a long time. You'll get used to it."

"I guess so," Logan sighed.

They tolerated the next few hours until it was time to go pick the kids up. Logan was a wreck! Kendall felt terrible, but there was nothing he could do. Well, until they left to pick them up. They got into the Jeep and drove down to the school, and the entire time Logan was asking stupid questions. "Do you think they'll be okay?" "Will they be the same?" "Will they need help?"

"Reeeeelax," Kendall said. He took his hand off of the wheel and patted Logan's knee. "You went to school and you were fine, right?"

"Right, but I'm very academically inclined."

"And so are the kids!" Kendall smiled. They pulled up in front of the school and parked out front. It wasn't quite time for class to end, but they wanted to be early and beat the big rush of parents. Kendall switched off the truck and they hopped out. Logan took his husband's hand in his like a security blanket and he headed to the school as if it were a slaughter house.

"Relax baby, come on," Kendall coaxed and squeezed his hand.

"I know, I know, it's just, awww, my babies," Logan peeped.

The front doors of the school pushed open and revealed a very clean entryway. There were a few busy looking people bustling about with paperwork and books. A couple other parents walked in behind them, too.

"This should be your safe haven," Kendall said.

"You'd think," Logan whispered. "But I'm worried about my babies."

"Aye, come on."

The school bell rang and soon a large swath of students came rushing by. Kendall and Logan scanned the crowd for their kids. They all looked so similar, but as soon as Katherine, Elizabeth and Kendall Junior rounded the main staircase Logan's face lit up.

"BABIES!" He called out. Elizabeth caught his sight and rolled her eyes. "Come to me, babies!"

The kids pushed through the dispersing crowd and over to their parents.

"Hi mama!" Katherine cheered. She ran to Logan and gave her a hug.

"I missed you!" Logan exclaimed. "How was school?"

Kendall Junior took his father's arm and tugged on it. "We had fun," he said.

"It was really fun!" Katherine said, beaming with joy. She held onto Logan's hand and they left the school together. Elizabeth tagged behind.

"How was school for you, Elizabeth?" Logan asked.

"It was fun," she said.

"So everyone had a good day?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah!" all three of them shouted.

"Did mama and daddy have a good day, too?" Katherine asked.

"Mmmhmm," Kendall glanced over at Logan and winked, but he blushed. "We had a great day."


	7. Year Twelve

**Year Twelve**

"Okay okay, so you can watch the kids?" Kendall asked in a hurry. He was putting his shoes on quite sloppily, as was Logan, on their way out of the door around 10 o'clock at night.

"Sure, no problem," replied Mrs. Knight. "How hard can it be? They're almost old enough to watch themselves."

"_Yes, _but not quite," Logan said, raising his index finger.

"Honey, I know how to take care of kids," the woman said.

"Right, right. I just, well, you know how it is."

"It's fine," Mama Knight patted Logan on the shoulder. "Now run along as say hi to everyone for me. Make sure you take plenty of pictures!"

Kendall and Logan rushed out the front door and jumped into the Jeep. The engine started and they were on their way.

"Oh my Goooood!" Logan cheered. "I can't believe she had the baby!"

"It's about time," Kendall scoffed. "I thought they were gonna do that years ago?"

"I guess they weren't ready."

"Psh. They want to talk about _not ready?_" Kendall laughed and smiled at Logan quickly.

"We were really young, Kindall."

"I know. We still are."

"We were _really _young to start a family. Camille is right on time."

They continued down the road a few miles until signs for the hospital began to appear. Logan started to bounce up and down in the seat with excitement. "Ooooo I can't wait to see the baby!" he cheered.

"It's a girl, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yep."

Kendall turned into the parking lot and found a space close to the front. He took a space and the men sprang out. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's arm and they dashed inside the hospital. A grumpy receptionist at the front desk tried to argue that visiting hours were over, but Kendall insisted the mother wanted to see them. The receptionist had to phone the room, but after speaking to either Chris or Camille, she reluctantly checked them in, gave them their visitor's badges and jotted down the room on a notepad. Kendall clutched the paper in his hand and read aloud, "217."

"Okay! C'mon, c'mon! Let's gooooo!" Logan happily cheered, jostling Kendall to move faster.

"We're going, we're going!" Kendall said. His long, lanky legs carried them down the hallway and to the elevators. They took one up to the second floor and searched for room 217. It was way at the end of one wing.

"What a hike," Logan griped.

"Hey, it's worth it."

It was mostly empty, save for a few hospital workers who popped in and out of rooms occasionally. Kendall stopped at room 217 and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "Here we go." He took up Logan's hand and they went inside.

Camille was sitting up in the hospital bed, her husband leaning over her and a tiny bundle in her arms. Logan stepped up to the bed very cautiously, tugging on Kendall's hand with a great look of awe on his face.

"Is…that…her?" Logan asked, swallowing hard.

"Mhm!" Camille smiled. Her eyes had great dark bags beneath them but for the most part her skin was radiant. Chris touched the baby and turned her to the Knights. "Have a look," he said.

Kendall and Logan approached the couple and stared at the baby. She was bigger than their babies when they were born, but she wasn't an especially huge newborn.

"Does she have a name?" Logan asked softly.

"Lauren," Camille said.

"Awww, how cute!" Kendall coos. "I love it. Hi Lauren! Aww, you're beautiful!"

"Wanna hold her?" Camille asked.

"Yeah!" Kendall cheered. The new mom took her child and carefully handed her off to the blond man. He held the baby girl in his arms and swayed gently. "Hey little Lauren, welcome to this world!" Logan watched his husband with sparkly, puppy dog eyes.

Camille laughed. "Do you miss having babies?" She asked.

"No," Logan answered quickly. But Kendall said, "Yes."

"What?!" Logan asked in surprise. He glared at Kendall with wide eyes, whilst Camille and Chris couldn't help but laugh. Lauren made little groggy sounds.

"Huh?" Kendall looked at everyone. "What's funny? What's weird?"

"You miss the babies?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. They were fun."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Wasn't fun for me."

"Awww," Camille sighed. "It _was _fun, though, wasn't it?"

"What was it like?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall, still swaying with baby Lauren in his arms. He smiled at her lovingly.

"Logan's pregnancy. What was it like?"

"Horrible," Logan said. He folded his arms and made a grumpy face, but Camille kept laughing. Kendall handed the baby back to her and grinned. "It was sexy," he said, looking to his husband. "He looked hot."

"It's weird," Chris said. He wasn't being rude, just interested. "How did it even happen?"

"We still don't know," Kendall explained. "But I'm thankful every day that it did."

"The pregnancy was terrible," Logan griped. "Though I have to agree with Kendall; the result was amazing. I'd be pregnant all over again to get kids."

Chris and Camille smiled at each other. "Yeah," the woman said. "It was rough but I'm so happy that my little Lauren is here now."

* * *

Close to midnight, the Knights said goodbye to the new family and went home to theirs. Most of the chitchat on the return trip revolved around Camille's baby, but once they came inside and went to bed, Logan returned to an earlier subject.

"You miss having babies?" he asked again. Kendall got out all his clothes and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. Don't you?"

"Not at all," Logan said. He also disrobed, but stopped and looked in the full length mirror nailed to the wall. He ran his fingers over the faded scar along his lower abdomen and frowned. "I lost my body because of them."

"Hey, don't say that," Kendall called out gently from the bed. He pulled the covers back and lay down. "You look great."

"Not like I did, though." Logan sighed real loud and kept touching his stomach. Some of the skin was and always would be paunchy.

"You're beautiful," said Kendall. Logan looked back at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks," he whispered. "I'm so jealous.

"Why's that?" Kendall asked. His husband turned away from the mirror and came to bed now, too. He climbed in and cuddled up to Kendall's chest, touching his nude body tenderly. "You still have the same gorgeous body you always did. So lean, smooth and trim. Now I'm lumpy and boxy."

"You were always boxy," Kendall said with a grin. "I like it. You look great and I love you. And it was worth it after all, right?"

"It really was," Logan nodded. He put a sweet kiss on Kendall's lips. "Maybe I'm too vain."

"You're a hot mama. You're allowed to be vain," Kendall teased. He slipped his arms around Logan's waist and held him even closer. "You're a good mama, too."

"Mmmm," Logan sighed again and put his head against Kendall's chest. He then whispered, "seeing you with that baby today…"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, also in a whisper. He nuzzled his nose against Logan's, who giggled softly and flashed a cute, innocent looking smile.

"Maybe I started to miss the babies, too," Logan added.

"Oh?"

"A little bit."

The blond slid the tip of his nose over to Logan's cheek and stayed very close to him. He breathed heavily against his husband's flesh. "I almost wish we could have another," he admitted in a tiny whisper. Logan squeezed him. "Me, too."

"Would you really want that?" Kendall asked.

"If it were possible I would consider it," Logan said. "But well, you know."

"I regret the vasectomy."

"You can get it reversed."

"But what about the kids? We'd have to tell them the truth. Do you think they could even handle it?"

"You're right," Logan concluded. "It would be too complicated. Plus I'm not even sure we could get me pregnant again. And the risk was so high."

All of the sudden, Logan began to tear up. He didn't cry hard, but emotions bubbled within and tears streamed down his face.

"Baby," Kendall cooed. He took Logan's head in his hands and held him close. "Don't cry, Logie."

"S-sorry," Logan apologized meekly. "I just, I dunno."

"One day, our kids will have their own babies and then we'll be grandparents. How about that?" Kendall's tone became very kind and loving.

"Yeah," Logan peeped. "That's true."

"It's alright, baby," Kendall coaxed. "You're a great mama."

* * *

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!" Logan yelled out from the kitchen. "BREAKFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

Kendall and his mother sat at the dining room table drinking coffee as Logan made food for everyone. The children were scrambling about between their rooms and the bathroom, getting ready for school in the usual messy panic.

"Oh wow, factory caught on fire. Fourty some people dead," Kendall read out loud from an article on his tablet computer.

"What?" Logan gasped. "Where?"

"India."

"Oh…" The dark haired man looked at his husband and wrinkled his forehead. "You know, it might sound terrible, but when it's in one of those countries it just doesn't seem as bad."

"Yeah," Mama Knight and Kendall both agreed.

The kids came pouring into the kitchen all at once now. Katherine ran up behind Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, standing on her tiptoes. "Morning, mama!" she said. Logan smiled real big and kissed her back. "Good morning sweety. How'd you sleep?"

"Good!"

Kendall Junior and Elizabeth snuck underneath their mother's radar to the dining table, where they slid onto their chairs and waited to be fed. Katherine followed shortly thereafter.

"You made good time today," Logan said. "But we gotta stay up on it. Can't have another missing the bus incident."

"We know, we know," Elizabeth groaned.

Kendall Junior giggled to himself. He was really turning into the spitting image of his father. Within the last year, his height suddenly began to soar. He stood eye to eye with Logan now and judging by his thin build, it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. A neat little head of blond bangs hanged over his developing eyebrows. Logan still had trouble seeing any sign of himself within the boy, but the girls were clearly his. Their hair was a solid dirty blonde and came down to their mid torso now. They had Logan's jawline exactly but still weren't as tall as him. When they smiled, adorable dimples showed up and their eyes sparkled.

"Scrambled is fine for everyone, right?" Logan asked, cracking eyes into a big mixing bowl.

"Yup," said Kendall, and his kids all agreed.

"I'm not hungry," Mama Knight said. "Don't worry about me, honey."

"Oh okay. If you say so." Logan poured the egg mixture onto the hot griddle and began to push them around. "Everyone got their homework done last night, right?"

"Yes mama," Katherine said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother," Kendall whispered. "That's rude."

"Mhhh," Elizabeth frowned.

"Who wants toast?" Logan asked. The girls both shouted for a piece, but the boys said no. "Okay," Logan acknowledged their requests and filled the toaster appropriately.

"You workin' today, ma?" Kendall asked Mrs. Knight.

"Yes. I have to head in pretty soon, actually. Will you be at the studio?"

"Nope. Dustin's taking care of his granddad, so I thought we'd have a day to rest. Maybe Logie and I will go over to see Camille again."

"That'd be nice," Mama Knight said with a smile. "Is the baby cute?"

"Of course," Logan said from the stove. "It's a baby. All babies are cute."

"Fair enough," said Mrs. Knight. Logan came over to the table with the pan now and divvied out some eggs to everyone there, save for the grandmother.

"Thanks, mom," said KJ.

"Thank you, mama!" Katherine cheered. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother!" Kendall said, sounding a little irritated this time. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked at her plate.

"Okay, hurry up and eat, kids. Bus'll be here in less than 15 minutes!" Logan said. He took a seat and ate a little bit of food with his family. Mama Knight got up shortly thereafter and headed to work, while the kids finished up and Kendall cleaned the dishes.

"Have everything?" Logan asked his litter of puppies. They put their backpacks and went downstairs to the foyer.

"Everything, check!" Katherine said.

"Okay. You have a good day at school now, right?" Logan asked.

"Yep," said Kendall Junior. He looked up to the kitchen and shouted, "BYE DAD!" before waving to his mom and leaving. Katherine gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and said "bye-bye," and then she followed behind Elizabeth, who said nothing and left. Logan closed the front door and went back upstairs to the kitchen, where Kendall was busily hurrying about the place with a sponge in his hand. "Kids gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. His voice sounded heavy with worry.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, scrubbing the crusty egg off of the pan.

"Elizabeth," Logan said, standing the middle of the kitchen floor with his arms folded. "She doesn't seem the same."

"What do you mean?"

"She's distant lately. Not talking to me as much. Haven't you noticed?"

"Maybe a little bit, but I think she's just finding herself in the world."

"You think so?" Logan asked. Kendall put the now clean and dripping wet griddle upside down on the dish drained then turned with his back to the counter. His arms opened up as a beacon for Logan to hug, which he immediately did.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Kendall said.

"I don't like seeing my babies grow up," Logan pouted, only halfway joking. "Makes me feel old."

Kendall grunted really loud and slumped his shoulders. "Oh my God!" he yelled. "31 is not old!"

"I'm almost 32!" Logan shrieked.

"Since when have you become to obsessed with your image? You're starting to sound like James."

"Nu uh! Am not!" Logan whined. "It's just my babies, you know? Watching them get big makes me feel sad. Time moving. Time moving so fast and I have no control over it. They're going to get bigger and bigger, then move farther and farther away from my arms. I wish they were still tiny babies so I could just hold them in my arms again."

"Logie, they'll always love you."

"I know…I just…ah…maybe I understand how my mom has always been so controlling. It _is _scary to see them grow up and leave you."

"Babe, they're just 12. They aren't leaving any time soon. I think you're overreacting just a liiiiittle bit."

"Maybe you're right," Logan sighed. He snuggled into Kendall's arm more and finally made a smile. "Well, even if they get too big, I know that _I _can at least always lay in _your _arms."


	8. Year Thirteen

**Year Thirteen**

"I can't believe we missed the bus," Kendall Junior groaned from the backseat of the Jeep. They were only two weeks into high school and already running late.

"It's okay, it's okay," said his father. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Sorry, dad," Katherine said.

"Oh, I don't think it's anybody's fault," Logan added, looked behind his seat at the kids. "Things happen. Let's just be glad that daddy doesn't have to be at the studio until much later."

"Mhmmm," Kendall agreed. They pulled up in front of the school and Logan hopped out to let the kids leave. Elizabeth trudged by without so much as a goodbye, but Katherine gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and Kendall Junior shouted, "Bye mom! Bye dad!" Logan got back in the car before they drove away.

The entrance to the high school was swarming with students, mostly seniors who come later since they drive. The busses had mostly come and went already, but Elizabeth's new friends, Rhonda and Hailey were waiting out front for her. Rhonda scrunched up her face.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why'd your sister call that dude 'mom'?" Rhonda asked.

"'Cause he's our mom."

"No he isn't."

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked at Rhonda uneasily and the three of them went inside the school. KJ and Katherine were already gone.

"He's a _guy_," Rhonda continued in a snotty tone. "Guys can't be _moms_. Moms are moms."

"Um. Our real mom is just some woman they don't really know. But that guy who I call mom is basically my real mom."

"He's a guy," Rhonda reiterated, and Hailey nodded in agreement. "Do you know what he does with your dad?"

"No," Elizabeth said quietly. She shoved her hands into her pocket and followed her friends down the hallway to the cafeteria. They still have about 10 minutes to spare before the first warning bell sounded.

"He takes your dad's _dick _in his _butt_."

"What? He wouldn't do that."

"Yeah huh, he would and he does. That's what faggots do. Your 'mom' is a faggot."

"A faggot?" Elizabeth asked. "Is that bad?"

"It's just what he is. It's not good or bad."

Now Hailey chimed in with, "They have faggot butt sex. It's pretty weird!"

"My mom and dad are weird?" Elizabeth asked, frowning. "I knew something was wrong with us."

* * *

Elizabeth stayed with her miscreant friends after school was over, but KJ and Katherine came home on time.

"Where's your sister?" Logan asked from the kitchen.

"With her friends," Katherine explained. She ran up behind her mom and gave him a hug. "Missed you!"

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yup! We weren't even late!"

"Oh, good. I was afraid that maybe you were," Logan said with a sigh of relief. KJ walked by the door, heading to his room and said, "Nah, we were fine."

"Hold on a second!" Logan called out to his son. "Where are you going?"

"I have homework…"

"When are those ice hockey tryouts?" Logan asked.

"Thursday after school."

"Alright. We gotta practice more before then."

"Yeah," KJ agreed. "Is dad gonna be home tomorrow?"

"He should be."

"Okay. We can do some then."

"Sounds good," Logan said and KJ disappeared into his room, dragging his heavy backpack behind. The boy had grown even more lately, and now he was almost at his father's height. Katherine had homework too, so they all disbanded for the next couple of hours.

When dinnertime rolled around, Elizabeth was still out as was Kendall, but they expected their father to be late. Logan muttered to himself the entire time that he prepare food for just the three of them, worried to death where Elizabeth might be.

"Mom, don't worry," KJ reassured him. "She said she didn't know when she'd be home."

"Ugghh, I wish she would've told _me!_" Logan sighed loudly. "But thanks, KJ."

"Yep." The blond teen went to one of the cabinets and began to stack plates so he could set the table. Logan smiled at him and mouthed, "thank you."

Logan finished making dinner and the two kids came and sat down with him. "So how is high school treating you?" he asked.

"Good!" the both answered enthusiastically.

"Are you making lots of new friends?"

"Nah, mostly just keeping old ones," said KJ.

"Katherine? Are you making any friends?" Logan asked.

"Not yet," the girls said quietly.

"You will."

Logan was a little worried about Katherine; she was very cheerful and happy around the house, but when it came to school it seemed she was quite antisocial. He was afraid that she was hurting inside and just was too scared or something to express it. Kendall had told him not to worry, and eventually she would find a way to excel in life. The good news was that being around her mom was definitely an enjoyable experience. The same could not be said about Elizabeth.

When she finally made it home, dinner was over and her other siblings were in their rooms. Logan was practically just waiting for his husband to come home, folding laundry in the master bedroom. Now that the kids were old enough to watch themselves finally, Mama Knight had decided to return back to Minnesota. They were planning a pilgrimage back to see Katie and the rest of their families for next summer.

Logan heard the front door slam and he peered out of the bedroom door to look down the hallway. Heavy footsteps went up the stairs and Elizabeth popped into view.

"What did you do to your hair!?" Logan shouted. The long flowing curtain that had hung from Elizabeth's scalp had been hacked off in a smooth pageboy style.

"I cut it," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Why? I told you not to."

"So? I wanted to."

Logan put his hands on his hips. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Elizabeth glared at him and walked by, dragging her feet on the floor.

"Young lady!" Logan hissed. "Don't be rude to your mama!"

"You aren't my mama," Elizabeth said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

The girl glared at Logan over her shoulder and suddenly shouted, "YOU AREN'T MY MAMA!"

Logan gasped and retracted his body. "W-what?" he asked weakly.

Elizabeth stayed on the aggressive side and kept yelling. "You aren't my mom! Stop acting like you are! You're just some sad old faggot who takes it up the ass from my dad!" She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Logan completely shocked, standing in the doorway. He slowly backed up until he reached the bed, where he sat down and curled up into a fetal position and began to cry. _What did I do wrong_ was all he could think, over and over again. Tears soaked the mattress.

"Mama?" a soft voice called out. It was Katherine, and she must have been out of their bedroom when the argument went down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Logan sobbed against his arm. His daughter stepped inside the parents' room and closed the door behind her. She came up to the bed and squat down. "Sorry Elizabeth said that," she said quietly.

"It's alright," Logan sniffed. He picked his head up and looked at his daughter, who was doing her best to smile. She was so beautiful. "Don't cut your hair."

Katherine laughed. "I won't."

"Why does Elizabeth have to be like that?" Logan asked. "No, sorry. It's unfair for me to ask you."

"It's fine. I don't know what's wrong. Her friends are real mean and they say nasty stuff."

Logan sat up and wiped his eyes off on his sleeve. Katherine hugged him. "Don't be sad," she said.

"I'm trying not to. But, you know, maybe I am just a sad old faggot."

"Don't say that!"

"Ugghh. I dunno."

"Mama?" Katherine asked, her voice suddenly changing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you my real mom?"

"…what?" Logan's mouth fell open and he stared directly at his daughter.

"Are you my real mom?"

"W-why would you ask that?"

"Okay, see," Katherine began to explain. "I have this weird memory, right? Where I see like, you know how it looks when you close your eyes and look at a light? It's all orangey and reddish?"

"Yeaaahh…"

"It looks like that and I can hear your voice. I hear daddy's voice too, but mostly yours. And it's really loud. So I thought, maybe, are you my real mom?"

Logan cleared his throat. What to do?

"Oh, Katherine, I…"

"At first I thought it was impossible, but I looked it up online and I read that it has happened a few times."

"Katherine…"

"Are you?" the girl asked rather intently. She got in Logan's face and looked very concerned. "Are you my real mom?"

"Katherine, we…I…your father and I thought it would be best if you kids never knew, because it's so strange. But, well, yes. I am."

"I thought so," Katherine said with a sigh of relief. "I just had this feeling. Why don't you tell Elizabeth?"

"It's too confusing. The family is already weird enough."

"We aren't weird."

"We are. A little bit. I don't need everyone knowing that I had you. Here, look."

Logan snatched his tablet off of the nightstand and booted it up. Katherine climbed on the bed next to him and looked over his shoulder. He pulled up a folder and opened a picture file.

"See?" he said, pointing to the screen. Katherine couldn't believe. There was his mom, just barely out of his teenage years, showing off a giant baby bump to the camera.

"No way," Katherine whispered.

"Mhm."

The next picture had Kendall and a very pregnant Logan holding hands, and then the following one was in the hospital after they were born.

"Look how tiny you were. This was just a few hours after you came out."

Katherine suddenly gave Logan a hug. She squeezed him real hard and whispered, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too," Logan replied. "I just wish Elizabeth loved me that much."

"She does."

Just then, the front door opened. Obviously it was now Kendall.

"Don't tell your father you know, okay?" Logan whispered. Katherine made a fake zipper over her lips. "Our little secret," she said. "But either way, what makes a mama a mama is how they raise their kids. So you'll always be my mama no matter what."

Kendall opened up the bedroom door and popped his head in with a surprised smile on his face. "Oh! Hey girls," he teased. "How's it going?" He stepped inside, holding a messenger bag full of papers in one hand and his guitar in the other.

"Not so good," Logan sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Elizabeth is having issues. Katherine, could'ja let me talk with daddy alone?"

"Sure!" the girl got up and left them in the bedroom with the door shut. Kendall set his stuff down against the wall and crawled on the bed next to his husband. "What happened?"

"She's angry," Logan sighed. "Angry at me."

"Why?!"

"Called a sad old faggot."

"WHAT!?" Kendall's face got bright red with anger. "Where did she learn words like that?!"

"School," Logan sighed again. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Awww, Logie," Kendall said, suddenly cooling off. "Don't cry. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"It hurt, Kindall," Logan whined. "All I've done with my life is raise those children. When she says I'm not her mom, it…it really hurts."

"Logie, you're a great mom. I tell you that all the time."

"I know…"

Kendall climbed up on top of Logan and straddled his waist. Looking down, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry."

"I'm trying not to."

"Do you want your _Big Boy_?"

"No, not now."

"Sure?"

"Well…"

"Come on. You'll feel better."

Logan looked up at Kendall and started to laugh. "Okay," he giggled. Kendall grinned real big.

"That's what I wanna hear!" he cheered and leaned over to the nightstand. He grabbed out the fat dildo, which they so lovingly nicknamed _Big Boy _and greased it up with the pump top lube they kept on the table. Logan hoisted his knees up to his face in preparation and let Kendall remove his pants. The blond man lightly tapped the outside of Logan's asshole with a slick finger.

"Ready already?" Kendall asked.

"Yup."

"Okay!" he kept a big smile on his face and slowly inserted the big fat dildo. Logan arched his back and let out a long, breathy moan. He bit down on his lower lip and wriggled into the bed more. Kendall took his other hand to help spread his husband's cute butt cheeks apart. He slid the dildo in and out a few times, making Logan close his eyes and cry out in pleasure.

"Ohh, Kindall," he whispered.

"Now, isn't that better?" Kendall asked with a chuckle.

"Mmhmmm," Logan moaned. "Yeah…"

Just then, there was a loud banging on the wall between their room and the girls'.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Elizabeth screamed from the other side. "I HEAR YOU AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Kendall stopped penetrating Logan and pulled the dildo out. He frowned and watched his husband and his face turned bright red. Logan rolled over and hid in the pillow. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Kendall asked, touching Logan's back tenderly.

"I was too loud."

"GROSS!" Elizabeth screamed. Kendall lay down alongside Logan and held him close. The dark haired man began to cry again.


	9. Year Fifteen

**Year Fifteen  
**

"_How_ have you _never_ heard her singing?"

Cramped up in the old recording booth from years gone by, Gustavo, Kendall and Logan were about to hear Katherine Knight singing. She had started lessons with a teacher through their old producer two weeks before, and already they were impressed.

Logan and Kendall looked at Gustavo and shrugged. "I guess we never thought about it," Logan said shyly. Gustavo rolled his eyes, but tried to calm down and pressed the intercom button for the booth. "Katherine, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Katherine answered behind the glass. She gave a weak thumbs up.

"Don't worry honey," Logan butted in. Gustavo shoved him away and silently signaled for Katherine to start. The machines began to roll and music played.

_Far away and nothing's ever different_

_But could you take a moment today and be with me_

_'Cause I don't like the loneliness_

_The rundown, empty bitterness_

_Without you_

Logan put his fingertips up to his lips and began to sniffle. He had no idea that Katherine was so talented! Her voice was beautiful. It flowed from her mouth effortless with a sweet melodiousness.

"That's my girl," Kendall said, smiling and nodding on beat.

Gustavo shut off the music and buzzed in, "okay Kathy, you can stop." Katherine nodded and took off her headphones. "Come on out here," the fat man added. He turned to the parents and said, "I want to sign her."

"Just her?" Logan asked.

"Just her. I want to do a solo with her. That's been the most of my _awesome _success lately."

"Ohh," Logan sighed. His eyes widened and he looked up at his husband. "Do you think…?"

"Yeah!" Kendall cheered immediately. "Let's do it! Make my little girl famous."

Gustavo grinned and Katherine came into the recording studio with them. She stepped through the door and smiled real shyly, looking more like Logan than she would realize. "Um, Gustavo?" She asked.

"We're going to sign you," the producer said quickly. "I want you to start immediately."

"Oh!" Katherine gasped. She looked at Logan with wide, shocked eyes. "Is this okay with you, mama?"

"Yes," Logan said. "Yes, we've approved it."

"So do I stay in school? Like, what happens?"

"When your parents were working with me, they lived at the Palm Woods. They attended school there. I'd like to do the same with you."

"Wait, like, live away from mom and dad?" Katherine asked with a worried look on her face.

"You're _way _more mature than the dogs," Gustavo said. "But there'll be two other girls I'm working on solo careers with now. They're older than you."

Katherine looked back and forth between Kendall, Logan and Gustavo. "Is this really okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Kendall leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders. His voice got quieter and he smiled calmly. "It's fine," he reassured her. "We'll be close and see you all the time. You're gonna have tons of fun. We did."

"So we have a deal?" Gustavo asked loudly.

"Yes," Logan said. "We do."

* * *

The house was so lonely without Katherine. She was shipped out the next week, leaving her old high school behind. It wasn't such a big deal though, since she still hadn't really made any friends there. She was excited to start a career in her parents' footsteps.

"I'll miss you so much," Logan sobbed as Gustavo's limousine idled in front of the house.

"Mama, I'll see you all the time," Katherine laughed. She gave her mother a hug and squeezed him real tight. "I'll call you every day."

"Yay!" Logan cheered.

"Maybe not every day," Kendall said. "Relax and enjoy yourself. Don't feel obligated to call, alright?"

"Okay dad. I'll see how I feel." The teenage daughter picked up her suitcases and walked out of the door towards the long car. Logan took Kendall's hand and squeezed the fingers firmly.

"Why are they already leaving the nest…" he said sadly.

"We still have two more, babe," Kendall said. They watched Katherine hop inside the limo and drive away. It brought them back to when they were her age and moved from Minnesota. It seemed so long ago.

"I feel old," Logan sighed.

"You're not."

"Yeah but I _feel _like it." He slumped and sighed real loud. Kendall suddenly turned, flung his arms around Logan's waist and hoisted him into the air. Logan squealed loudly as his husband picked him up. He clung to his shoulders.

"Still got a few hours 'til the other kids come home!" Kendall said enthusiastically. He carried Logan up the stairs and back to their bedroom.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Logan asked in a way too innocent sounding voice. Kendall giggled. "Yeah I dunno," he said, stepping into their room. He put Logan down on the bed and then began to take his clothes off. He peeled off his shirt and then stepped out of his shorts. "I'm pretty happy to be on break," he said.

"Me, too," Logan said. As he watched his husband undressing, he decided to do the same. Kendall turned around in a flourish to find Logan naked, underneath the covers. The blond pulled off his boxer briefs and slipped in next to him.

"Hey," Kendall said cutely.

"Hiii," Logan whispered. He cuddled up against Kendall's chest. "I hope Katherine does well."

"Sure she will," Kendall reassured him. "And then she can open for me. Wouldn't that be cool? Opening for her pops?"

"It would," Logan said, blushing. "You know, I really love our family."

The bed was nice and warm and ever so inviting for a late morning nap. The two week long break from Heffron Drive, which had just started, would do wonders for their sex life.

"I do too," Kendall agreed. "Didn't think my life would go this way, but I'm super happy that it did."

"Mhm," Logan hummed. Kendall touched the back of Logan's head and gently directed his face upwards. They kissed silently. Age suited Kendall very well. He kept his hair quite short and was almost always clean shaven. He would turn 34 that year but he was just as handsome as ever. Logan looked great, too; though he didn't think he did. The eternal stretch marks and paunchy stomach were highly upsetting to him, despite the fact that they really weren't so bad. He actively worked out to keep it toned, but no matter how hard he tried it was still a bit flabby. The rest of him was just as cute, and Kendall would even argue that the stomach was, too.

"I'm really proud of Katherine," Logan held onto Kendall's shoulder and smiled. "She's becoming such a wonderful young woman, you know?"

"Yep," Kendall agreed. "Just like her mama."

"_And _her daddy. Not sure about Elizabeth though." Logan frowned as he mentioned his other daughter. No matter what they did, Elizabeth still rebelled. She had these awful friends that she insisted on hanging out with, who hollered and said rude things about her family. Her beautiful hair was permanently at a short bob and she now colored it black. She thought she looked cool or badass or something. With some experience to go on, Kendall didn't want her to be a "bad girl," but in the end there was nothing they could do. Telling her the truth of Logan's pregnancy at that point would likely make her even more upset than she already was, so Logan remained the "sad old faggot."

Kendall Junior, on the other hand, had well outperformed his sickly infanthood and was now a few inches taller than his father. "Are you sure he isn't James' son?" Kendall teased behind closed doors once, but obviously it wasn't true, since KJ continued to look just like his father. He was thin and lean with disturbingly identical facial features. The only thing that made him related to Logan was his voice, which did not sound like Kendall at all. It was sweeter and a bit more nasally. Sometimes, when answering the house phone, people would mistake him for Logan. His gusto for hockey was paying off as well, and he was an active player on the school team. Logan and Kendall made sure to attend every game. KJ adored ice hockey, but unfortunately it wasn't very popular in Southern California schools, so he was on the field hockey team. The kids' high school had a great field for the local teams, too. Most of KJ's teammates didn't give a shit about his unconventional parents, but some problems arose when Kendall and Logan brought a little unwanted attention to themselves accidently.

They were at a home game, and halfway through Kendall went to the bathroom. He had to go into the school and use a little one off to the side near the gym. Upon returning, he leaned behind the bleacher Logan was on and whispered, "It's a single stall toilet."

"Yeah so?" Logan said over his shoulder.

"While they're on break, you wanna, you know…"

Logan turned around and glared up at Kendall, who was raising his big eyes up and down enticingly. "_Here?_" Logan asked in disbelief. His voice turned into a very shrill, quiet whisper. "_At our son's hockey game_?"

"They're on break," Kendall used as an excuse. He put both hands on Logan's shoulders and started to rub them slowly.

"Mmm, Kindall," he groaned. Kendall's lips went right next to Logan and he whispered, "C'mon." The dark haired man swallowed once and nervously agreed to the nasty act. They got up together and casually made their way back to the school and inside to the small bathroom.

_SLAM!_

Logan's back banged against the wall. Kendall, erection already popping from his fly, hastily pulled down his husband's pants and put his hands under his knees. He lifted him into the air and propped him against the cold tiles, poking his hard dick between his cheeks. Logan gripped his fingers tightly into Kendall's shoulders and did his best to stay quiet. Kendall pursed his lips and formed a cute, still smile and his dick made its way inside. He slid in slowly, sending chills up Logan's back as he held tight, then Kendall leaned forward a bit more and kissed Logan on the lips. As the thrusting began and a steady pace picked up, Logan found himself unable to contain his cries. He moaned hotly through his thick gasps, which weren't all that loud but they echoed in the bathroom.

What they didn't realize was that a row of vending machines sat on the other side of the bathroom wall, and when Anthony, a boy that was on KJ's team, popped in to grab a flavored water, he heard them. The sounds were obvious, but the people within didn't immediately add up.

Kendall didn't want to make a huge, sloppy mess, so before he came he pulled out and did it into a paper towel. Panting, Logan picked up his pants and got dressed.

"Worth it, right?" Kendall asked with a funny grin.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. He saw himself in the mirror; his cheeks were bright, blotchy red and his lips were glowing pink. Kendall swooped in and pulled him out of the bathroom saying, "Game's gonna be back on soon!"

They left and passed by Anthony, who had been hiding out behind the wall. When he saw that it was Kendall Junior's parents (the first guess, anyway) his eyes grew real wide and he ran back to the game.

"Dude! KJ!" He yelled out, running to the sidelines where the tall boy was sitting. Anthony slid beside him and whispered loudly, "Your parents were doin' it in the bathroom!"

"What? They were not!" KJ hissed in protest. He blushed. "How d'you know?!"

"I hear 'em and I saw 'em!"

"Nu uh! Did not!"

"Did too!" Before they could argue much longer, the game resumed and they were both up.

KJ was embarrassed and during the ride home, he confronted his parents on the rumor. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah?" Kendall and Logan replied to the backseat in unison.

"Um, were you guys, um, _doin' it _in the bathroom at the game?"

Logan gasped quietly, trying not to blow their cover. Kendall grimaced. "No," he spat out. "Why?"

"Anthony Luciano said he heard and saw," KJ said with a pout. He folded his arms and pressed his nose to the window.

"Don't listen to him," Kendall said, in a modest attempt to stay calm. "He's just trying to make you upset. We would never do something like that."

"Oh, okay," KJ agreed. He pressed his lips together and tried to smile. "Why'd a guy say something like that?"

"Listen to your dad," Logan chimed in. "Anthony is just being a jerk. He probably feels a little uncomfortable with your male parents and instead of getting over it like normal people, he has to harass you."

"Oh, okay," KJ said again.

They drove a bit further and made it home by ten. Elizabeth had been left alone, and luckily she managed to avoid getting into trouble. There was a lot of homework for her to do, and school work was, thank God, something she actually cared about. She was quite intelligent.

KJ ran into the house and immediately upstairs to the bathroom, where he began to take a much needed shower. Logan pulled Kendall aside before they could go anywhere but the foyer and whispered, "You idiot!"

"What?"

"You're going to get our son beat up if you keep having sex in places like that!" Logan's shrill whisper was like a knife in Kendall's ear.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't realize!"

"Never again!" Logan hissed.

"Okay, okay. Never again." Kendall rolled his eyes once Logan turned away and went upstairs to their bedroom. Sometimes it felt like Kendall was Logan's kid, too.


	10. Year Seventeen

**Year Seventeen**

"What was your name again, sweetheart?" Kendall glanced in the rearview mirror of his new truck and looked at KJ's girlfriend, who was sitting in the back with his hand in hers. They had been dating for a few months now, but KJ only introduced them that day.

"Betty," she replied softly. You could say she was a bit of a tomboy, with messy blonde hair that framed a round face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled between thin lashes.

"Awww, Betty. I love it!" Logan cheered. "You are so-so cute!"

"Thanks," Betty said. She quickly peered at Kendall Junior but then back to Logan. "You're cute too, Mr. Knight."

"Thanks!" Kendall and Logan said at the same time, teasingly on purpose.

"We almost there?" KJ peeped from his seat.

"Yep, almost."

They were heading to the Palm Woods, that old place of residence which now housed Katherine. Her solo career was just starting to lift off of the ground; her debut album had been released a month earlier and it was selling quite well. Gustavo was pleased.

When the family made it back to the hotel, they parked out front and all trudged inside. Kendall had been there a few times to pick up Katherine, but it was Logan's first time since they originally moved out. Nothing was really different except that a slim, older woman sat at the front desk instead of Bitters. It was still full of chatty young hopefuls that used to look like peers to Kendall and Logan, but now they were just wild and crazy children.

The four of them took the elevator up to the third floor and rang Katherine's door.

"Mom! Dad!" their daughter cried out as soon as she flew the door open. She hugged them both tightly. "Who's this?"

"Betty," Kendall and Logan said at the same time, pointing to KJ's girlfriend. "They're going steady," Logan whispered.

"Hi Betty!" Katherine said and extended her hand to the girl.

"Hey."

"Okay, so is everyone ready?" Katherine asked.

"Yep. Seems like it," said Kendall. Logan stood in the threshold of the doorway and looked around Katherine's apartment. It wasn't as cool as 2J had been, but it was real cute and probably made Katherine super happy.

Everyone moved out and went back to the car. Katherine took Logan's hand and squeezed it a little. "Do you have a present for her?" she asked.

"Yes," Logan replied. "A couple things are wrapped up in the backseat. It's been a long time since you've seen her, huh?"

"She was barely talking."

"Oooh!" Kendall interrupted. "She's a little _person _now!"

They got inside the truck and went downtown to Camille and Chris's house. Their girl, Lauren, was turning 5 today and everyone was invited to the party. When they arrived, Camille greeted the Knights with a warm welcome. "Logie! You look so cute!" she cheered, hugging each member of the family. "And Kendall Junior! Wow, look at you! How tall are you now?"

"I'm 6'1"," KJ said sheepishly. Betty tugged on his arm.

"Wow," Camille said and turned to the boy's father. "How'd he get taller than you? That's crazy."

"He's a healthy boy," Kendall said. "I'm not gonna complain one bit. Where's your little girl at?"

"In the dining room playing with granddad. C'mon in!"

Camille led the family within the cute rambler which was actually of a pretty decent size. There were some people they didn't recognize, but peppered among the balloons and streamers were a couple familiar faces.

"Jaaaames Diamond," Kendall announced, sauntering up behind his friend. James turned around real quick and stared at him. "Oh hey Kendall, didn't think you'd show," he said.

"What? Why not?"

"Well you know, bein' _super dad _and all," James stuck his tongue out.

"James, they're seventeen. They live their own lives." He glanced beyond James and saw KJ and Betty going over to Lauren. Katherine followed behind too, but Logan was still talking to Camille and Chris. "So what's up with you and Carlos?"

"Oh, you know. Doing what we can," James went on to explain. "Hold on a sec—AY! CARLITOS!"

"Huh? Wha?" Carlos came running from somewhere and popped into view. "Kendall! Yo wassup buddy!"

"Why is everyone so surprised to see me?" Kendall asked, scrunching his forehead up real tight.

"'Cause you're like, so busy, man!" Carlos said.

"I'm not any busier than the rest of you! Aren't you guys still acting?"

"All the time," said James. "Should see the movie I'm working on now. Ooo! I'm surprised I even got time off to come here!"

"I'm pretty sure you guys are busier than me," Kendall said. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around at the way-too-pink decorations.

"Nu-uh," James protested. "You've got a family. We don't."

"That's true. Think you might start one someday?"

"No," Carlos and James said in unison.

"No? Why not?" Kendall asked.

"'Cause," said Carlos. He shook his head and took James's arms with both hands.

"'Cause what?" Kendall prodded.

"'Cause we're getting too old."

"Too old? Shit, you aren't too old at all!" Kendall scoffed. He laughed. He shook his head at how cute they were.

"Yeah well we _feel _old," James pouted and smoothed his hair down. "And besides, I don't exactly trust Carlitos here with a baby."

"What?!" Carlos barked. "Seriously?! We're back here again?"

"It's true!" James shrieked.

"Okay, okay, guys!" Kendall yelled, putting his hands up. "Calm down!"

James and Carlos glared at each other. The taller of them stuck his tongue out and Carlos growled.

"I'm sure there are plenty of perks to having a childless relationship," Kendall said, trying to ease any tension. He wasn't sure if they were pretending to be mad or not. James suddenly grinned and flashed his teeth. "Yes!" he said, all smiles now. "There are! Like for instance, plenty of nonstop amazing sex!"

Kendall laughed. "What?" Carlos and James asked at the same time.

"Think I don't have that?" Kendall asked. His voice had dropped significantly in volume.

"Probly not," Carlos said.

"Logan and I are still banging like rabbits, I can assure you that."

"Ooo! Deets!" James squealed.

"I'm not telling you squat," Kendall said. "I still remember how you fucked him back in the day. Think that doesn't bother me?"

"Get over it, man," Carlos rolled his eyes. "You've long claimed that ass."

"_Claimed what ass?_" Logan popped between the three boys with a grin. "Whatcha talkin' bout?"

"Nooooothing," James said casually.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Kendall said, tugging on Logan's hand. "They're just being…_them. _You know."

"Oh hey," James interrupted, trying his best to ignore Kendall's backhanded insult. "Where's Elizabeth? I didn't think I saw her."

"She didn't come," Logan said sadly.

"Why not?" James asked.

Logan sighed. "She didn't want to. I can't force her."

"What's up with that?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know. I don't know what I did wrong!" Logan yelped. "I've tried real hard to be a good mom, but I guess I failed her in the end."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey," Kendall interjected. "Now is not the time to worry about that. Look!" He pointed back to where Katherine and KJ were playing with little Lauren. "We got two that are doing great. Elizabeth will come around."

"Heheh," James giggled. "Katherine still got the hots for me?"

"I think she outgrew it," Logan said. He rolled his eyes and added, "Like everyone."

"Hey!" Carlos blurted out. "That is _not _true!"

"I agree," James snipped. "I'm still very much adored by my fanbase."

Carlos glared at him. "Me, too," he mumbled.

"Gotta hand it to you both," Kendall said with a smirk. "Somehow managed to tolerate each other for this long. It's impressive."

"Yeah and you've tolerated Logan for this long," Carlos said, but Logan didn't take very kindly to it. "What's that supposed to mean?" the mother asked.

"You can be difficult," James said.

"You're not married to me, you have no idea," Logan said with a frown. He latched onto Kendall's arm and pouted a bit.

"Nooo, they have _nooo _idea," Kendall laughed.

Camille, who must have been eavesdropping a little bit, pushed through the circle of men with a grin. "Still arguing I see!" she said.

"We aren't arguing!" Carlos and James protested in unison, but Kendall and Logan scoffed and agreed with the woman.

"Some things never change, huh?" Camille asked.

"Heh, that's true," Logan mumbled to himself.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Camille said. She smiled at each of them. "It was nice of you to come out."

The party carried on as usual, like any other 5 year old birthday, and when things started to slow down the Knights made it home. Betty was very social and she blended into the family quite well. Her mom came and picked her up not long after they all made it home, and they had a nice little chat with Kendall and Logan. Their "alternative" family didn't seem to phase them one bit.

But finally everyone was back and things started to settle down. Kendall went ahead to bed, but Logan stopped off in front of Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth?" he called out softly.

"What, _Logan_."

"It was fun today. You should have come. James and Carlos were there."

"Oh, great. The whole fag-pack."

"Don't say that," Logan frowned sadly. "It would've been nice if you came."

"I'm busy."

"S-sorry. I just thought well, maybe next time you can come with us?"

"_Logan_, I'm busy."

"Oh, well, okay." He slumped his shoulders and went off to the master bedroom, where Kendall was already under the covers.

"What's wrong, Logie-baby?"

Logan walked into the room, closed the door and frowned in Kendall's direction. "Elizabeth," he said with a sigh.

"Hey, I've told you not to worry, right?"

"I know, I know. But I still do."

"Mmm come here, honey pie." Kendall pulled down the bed sheets and Logan reluctantly climbed within. The blond began to undress his husband slowly, who just lay there, sadly. Kendall put a few kisses on his lips. "Relax," he whispered.

Logan looked up at him and put his fingers into his scalp. "Kindall," he said softly.

"Hm?" Kendall straddled his now-naked partner and smiled as he touched his head.

"Your hairline is receding."

"I know. You just noticed?"

Logan opened his eyes wide. "Yeah, actually. When did that start?"

"I dunno. This year? I'm not worried." He leaned down and kissed Logan a few more times on the forehead.

"What about mine?" Logan asked.

"It's fine. You'll have yours for a long time."

"Awww…Kin…" the dark haired man sighed real loud. He took both arms and wrapped them around Kendall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess"

"I wish you'd relax more."

"Have I _ever _relaxed?" Logan laughed.

"When you and Carlos wrecked out on Wagony," Kendall said with a shrug. "But that's about it."

"Yeah, sounds right."

"What do you think about KJ's girlfriend, huh?"

"Ohh," Logan chuckled. "She's adorable. But you know I have a weakness for blondes."

"Mmmhmmm," Kendall hummed. He ran both of his hands down Logan's sides and tickled his waist, making him squeal quietly. "I'm glad he's dating."

"Me, too."

"You want to fuck tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Ummm, hummm, maybe."

"It's yes or no," Kendall chuckled.

"I dunno."

"Let me see," Kendall said. He crawled beneath the covers and started to kiss Logan on the tummy. He made a fine trail of kisses from his navel down across his crotch, where he lifted Logan's legs and pushed them up to his head. Kendall spread his cheeks and started to lick his hole.

"Ohh," Logan gasped. He bit down on his lower lip and moaned quietly as Kendall ate out his manpussy.

"You want to fuck now?" Kendall asked devilishly.

"Mmm, yeah," Logan moaned. Kendall pulled away from his butt and sat up on his knees. He took his dick in his hand, jerked it for a moment, then pressed it against Logan's asshole. The shorter man winced and yelped softly as he made it inside.

"Ohh, Kindall," Logan cried.

"Shhh, don't want the kids to hear," Kendall whispered. He towered over Logan and began to thrust inside, sending shivers of pleasure through both of their bodies. But as it began to heat up, his cock suddenly popped out.

"Huh?" Logan sputtered.

"Shit," Kendall cursed under his breath. He sat back and groaned.

"What happened?" Logan asked. He sat up now and saw Kendall frowning.

"I, ugh," Kendall grumbled. He shook his head and lay down alongside Logan now.

"What? What happened?"

Kendall hugged Logan tightly and pulled him into his arms. He sighed real loud and said, "I can't keep it up."

"Ohh," Logan sighed. He patted Kendall's arm. "It's okay."


	11. Year Eighteen

**Year Eighteen**

The triplets' eighteenth birthday brought many surprises. Though the sun came up as usual and Logan had high hopes for the day, it ended up taking a few unwanted turns.

"Kindall," Logan whispered, prodding his husband in the side. "Wake up!"

"Zuhhh?" Kendall groaned. He rolled over and flung both arms around Logan's waist, and then he hummed happily and smiled. "Lessssnnuggle a lil lonnnnger."

"But it's the babies' birthday!" Logan cheered.

"Oh yeah," Kendall huffed. "That start so soon?"

"Mhmm." Logan pawed at Kendall's chest. "Get up so we can prepare! I gotta make the cake and stuff. You can clean up. They have a buncha friends coming over I think."

Kendall yawned real big. "I gottaaaaaa?"

"Yeeess you goottaaaa."

The blond laughed. "Okay, okay," he said, nodding, and then he started to get up. "Run along and get to your baking. I'll be up soon."

Logan stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Okay," he said, rolling from the bed and running out to the kitchen.

It seemed the Elizabeth and KJ were still asleep, so Logan got to baking before they really noticed. He flipped on the oven and started to get all of the ingredients out. As he was measuring out the flour, he heard something walking slowly through the house. Looking behind, Elizabeth was going down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey!" Logan called out. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth turned her head around real quick and stared like a deer caught in the headlights. "_Out_," she said sharply.

"Honey, you can't go out! It's your birthday. We're gonna have—"

"Logan, I'm not going out."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm _moving _out."

"…what?" Logan's mouth fell open and he dropped the cup of flour into the metal canister. Elizabeth stared back at him angrily and kept walking to the door. "Wa-wait!" Logan cried. He dashed out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of powder behind him and flew down the stairs. His hands grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, but she shook him off.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Eliz…wa…wait…huh?" Logan's eyes began to fill with tears. "You're moving out?"

"Yes. Bye!" Elizabeth sneered in Logan's face and walked out the door, slamming it behind. Logan stood there and stared at the closed door. Tears fell down his face and he began to wail.

"Logan?" Kendall called out. He stepped from the bedroom now and into the living room, peering over the railing. "What just happened?"

Slowly and sadly, Logan turned his head back to his husband and looked at him with big, wobbly eyes. "Sh-she left."

"What?"

"She's moved out."

"What?!"

"Elizabeth. She moved out."

"You're kidding?"

"No."

Kendall went down the staircase quickly and snatched Logan up into his arms. He held him tightly and pet the back of his head. "Baby," he cooed. "It's not your fault."

"Feels like it," Logan cried. "I sorta knew she would do this."

"Honey," Kendall sighed, still holding him tight.

Then Kendall Junior came out of his room and saw his parents being sad. "What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your sister is gone," Kendall said.

"Whaddya mean?! Gone?!"

"She moved out," Kendall explained. He looked back at KJ quickly. "Just suddenly."

"Oh jeez. I'm sorry. Ma? You okay?" KJ asked.

Wiping the tears from his eyes on Kendall's shoulder, Logan peered up at his son and sighed. "Y-yeah," he muttered. "I'll be okay."

"Ma, it's not your fault," KJ assured him. He came down the stairs and patted Logan on the shoulder. Kendall let go, and KJ went it to give his mom a hug. "Come on ma, it's not your fault. She's been messed up anyway."

"I-I guess so," Logan stuttered, clinging to his son. "Thanks, KJ. You're a sweet kid, you know that?"

KJ looked his mom in the eyes in smiled. "You made me that way."

* * *

Elizabeth did not return for the party, but Katherine showed up. She came with a few of her Palm Woods friends, who seemed like real nice young girls, and some of KJ's school pals made it, too. Betty was the first to come. She had presents for her boyfriend and both of the girls, Elizabeth included. The first thing she did was give Logan and Kendall big hugs and thank them for inviting her.

"She is so sweet," Logan said to Kendall. While the kids and guests were chatting in the living room, they were working in the kitchen to keep everyone happy.

"She's a keeper," Kendall agreed with a smirk as he refilled a plastic bowl with chips. He gave Logan a small kiss on the nose and took the snacks back out to the living room. "Need anything else?" he asked the kids.

"I think we're good, dad," Katherine said with a smile. "Thanks!"

"Wait, hold up," KJ interrupted. He got to his feet and ran up close to his father. His voice grew quiet. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Kendall asked.

"Away from everyone?"

"Okay," the dad said, nodding. They stepped down the hallway and near their bedrooms. "What's up?"

KJ smiled shyly and his face turned a bit pink. "Well, um, so…"

"What is it?" Kendall asked, laughing a little. "You can tell me."

"How did you propose to mom?"

"Uh, I basically left it up to him. I mean, we already knew we were having the kids, so it was really Logan's decision…whhhy?"

KJ smiled at his dad. He carefully brandished a small box from his pocket and clacked it open, revealing a tiny ring.

"Woah, wait," Kendall said, his jaw dropping wide. He pointed at the ring. "How did you afford—Are you—Wait—"

"I've been saving," KJ said calmly. "I wanna ask Betty to marry me. Think that's okay?"

"Your mom is gonna cry so hard, Junior," Kendall said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, yeah, oh man. If you think so…oh, gosh."

Unable to do much else, Kendall gave his son a big hug. He held him tight and couldn't help but tear a big himself. "Y-you're gonna leave too, huh?" Kendall mumbled.

"Betty asked me to move in with her," KJ said. "Sorry. I know mom's gonna be upset, but…"

"Nah, he won't mind. He's upset about Elizabeth because she's angry at him, and we don't know where she's going. You're making good choices, and well…ah…"

"I thought I might ask her now," KJ said. Kendall nodded. They said no more and went back out to the living room.

Kendall popped his head into the kitchen and said, "Hey babe? You wanna come here for a second?"

"Sure. What is it?" He washed his hands quickly and went to the living room behind Kendall.

"Umm," KJ said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Something I wanna say."

"What's up?" Logan asked.

KJ turned to Betty, who looked bewildered. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Um, Betty?" KJ was acting shyer than usual. Holding the box in his hand, he bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh gosh!" Betty squealed, instantly jumping to her feet. "Yes!"

_BOOM!_

Logan fainted.

Kendall and Kendall Junior went scrambling to the floor and lifted Logan up.

"Mom! Mom!" KJ shouted.

"Huhh? Ohhhh," Logan gasped.

"You okay mom?" KJ asked desperately.

"Y-yeah, whaaat…you're getting…ma…you're getting marri…"

"Hehe yeah," KJ said. "I suppose I am."

Logan looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. "Why is life moving so fast…"

"It's not," Kendall said.

KJ laughed. "Mom, it's fine."

"I'm…happy," Logan said. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

"Empty nest," Logan sighed as he climbed into bed. It was two weeks after the birthday party, and now only Kendall and Logan remained in the house. "Almost like we're back at square one."

"Almost," Kendall agreed. He stripped down to his boxers and followed Logan into bed. "Only we're a little older and a little better, hm?"

Logan looked at Kendall sadly. "I dunno," he mumbled.

"What don't you know?" Kendall asked. He took Logan's face in his hands and stared at him intently with a tiny smile. He kissed him quickly, but frowned when he saw Logan was still looking distressed.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time," Logan said. "Go back and never have any of this happen."

"Why's that?"

"I never _really _wanted it. We could have been a nice, normal gay couple. We could have had a lot of fun while we were young and rode Big Time Rush out until we stopped at our own leisure."

"True, but that didn't happen," Kendall said. "And I'm happy with how it turned out."

Logan weakly fell into Kendall's arms and cuddled up against his chest. He sighed real loud a few times and closed his eyes. "It's been crazy," he whispered.

"Fun crazy, though."

"I guess."

"What's with you?"

"Our babies are gone," Logan said with a little sniffle. "They've all moved on."

"Yeah, and? Now we can relax. Travel. Have nonstop crazy sex all throughout the house. Sounds fun, right?"

"You're right," Logan agreed weakly. "But I feel so old. I feel like I've wasted a lot of time. Now that I'm finally able to have fun, I'm too old."

"Shit, that's crazy. You aren't too old!" Kendall hugged him tighter. He kissed him on the forehead. "And besides, no matter what happens, you're always going to be that adorable little 16 year old that I fell in love with so long ago."

* * *

_Six Years Later_

"I TOLD you getting a hot tub was an amazing idea," Kendall cheered. He pulled Logan into his lap, surrounded by the hot, bubbling water and giggled.

"You know we have to tell Carlos and James," Logan said. He squeezed his chest up against Kendall's face and laughed.

"I know, I know. But let's try to keep it a secret just a little bit longer, okay?"

"Ooookay." The phone inside the house rang and Logan jumped. "Oops!" He shouted. "Let me go get that."

Without giving Kendall a chance to react, Logan climbed out of the hot tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He trudged across the wooden floor of the enclosed porch and ran inside, just enough to grab the cordless phone from the counter.

"Hello?"

_"Mom."_

"Katherine? Aren't you touring?"

_"It's Elizabeth…"_

Logan froze. "E-Elizabeth? Honey? Where are you?"

_"I'm in Vegas."_

"Oh my God. Elizabeth, I haven't heard from you in…did you call me 'mom'?"

_"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you were my real mother?"_

"I…" Logan cleared his throat. Kendall peered into the kitchen from the hot tub water. "I didn't want to confuse you. Honey, how did you find out?"

_"Grandma told me."_

"Grandma? What? When did she? Wait, Grandma Mitchell or Grandma Knight?"

_"Grandma Mitchell."_

"Oh…oh gosh. Sweety, I'm sorry. We thought it would be better."

"_It's okay. I'm just, well,"_ Elizabeth stuttered. "_I'm sorry I said those rude things to you. I love you."_

"I love you too. I always have. Will you come see us?"

_"I will, mom. I will."_

**-End-**


End file.
